From Me to You
by bishounens
Summary: So Yi Jeong, one of the most succesful man and a self-centered cassanova, has his world turn upside-down when he got an amnesia and meets Chu Ga Eul, a simple, hopeless-romantic lover who tooks care of him.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I solemnly swear that I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS except the idea of the story.

This is an AU story so expect some changes from the original characters.

* * *

Yi jung enters inside the f4 lounge with a troubled face.

"Yo Bro! whats with the long face!? its seem like you just got out from hell!" Woo bin greeted his Best friend.

"Let me guess, still bothered with the engagement." Ji Hoo added

"well of course I'll be bothered. I don't want to get married. Well.. Not yet." Yi Jung answered.

"Not yet? What do you mean, BRO?" woo bin questioned

"Well, I never really want to get married. I still want to enjoy life and continue being a Casanova. But I got no choice. That engagement has been bothering me for almost a week." Yi Jung answered.

"well, what are you gonna do about it?" Ji hoo asked

"I already talked to Omma about this. She said I really need to get married and settle. I guess i cant change her mind now. She said she wouldn't turnover the museum if I won't settle. " yi jung replied with hopeless tone

"But are you happy with her? Do you even like her?" Ji hoo asked

"Oh Hell no! We're not even close. I just met her. I mean, even I can tell that we're not compatible for each other. Same Types repel you know. All I know is that this will be a disaster." Yi Jung answered.

"Whoa?! What's with all this serious temperature? You know what, I got an idea!" woo bin exclaimed

"What" Both asked turning their heads to Woo Bin.

"Let's all just forget all this marriage thingies and have the time of our lives. I mean this might be our last hang-out. So what do you think? I'm treating" woo bin asked

"Nah! I'll pass for now." Ji Hoo replied hinting he really has no interest.

"How 'bout you Yi Jung?" woo bin asked "I mean, after all those worries you have, you shouldn't say NO for an answer"

"Yeah! I think you're right. Guess a drink would suffice." yi Jung answered

"Well then, its Settled."

* * *

_**AN:**_ So much for my first chapter. It was originally titled as "Fade to Black" when I posted this in LU but i decided to change it! Reviews are appreciated THank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Last Freedom

"Hello Ladies!" woo bin said as he greeted the beautiful women on the bar.

"OH MY GOSH! Its Prince Song and So Yi Jung from F4! KYAAA!" the ladies exclaimed as they go towards the two. As Usual, Don Juan and the Cassanova never ceases to impress the ladies. Wherever they go, fangirls always follow.

"Ladies, come and join me and my bestfriend here" woo bin called the girls.

Almost all the girls joined them. But woo bin noticed something.

"Yah Yi jung! what wrong with you man? Are you alright?" woo bin asked

"Nah! i just wanted a drink and that's all" yi jung replied.

"well, fine! Here's your drink. You sure you don't wanna hang out with the girls?" Woo Bin asked

"Nah! thanks anyway" Yi jung replied

"Fine. Suit yourself"

Woo bin continued to mingle with the ladies. After drinking about 5-6 glasses of vodka, Yi jung decided to leave. He thought that this might me his last days as a cassanova and decided to what to do on his arranged engagement. He decided to go for a drive somewhere. He doesn't know where he'll be heading. All he wants is to think and escape. He doesn't notice the time or his surroundings. While driving, he saw a park with tall Cherry Blossom tree nearby and decided to stop.

"_I wonder what will happen to me in the next few weeks_" Yi Jung thought.

Serious Relationships and Marriage was never part on his vocabulary. Although he always thought serious relationships are troublesome and a waste of time, inside its more of like, he is afraid of commitment.

"_Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about it. If I back out to this Engagement, We might lose the Museum._" Yi jung said to himself. "_Guess I'm done for_." he Sighed

After hours of thinking on his next move, he decided it's kind of late already.

"Damn ! its 4 am already. I never noticed its already late! I need to get home or Omma will kill me" yi jung said to himself. "Ughh.. Where the hell am I anyway?" Yi jung tried to check his phone but apparently there is no signal. He tried to check his surroundings but he wasn't familiar with the place. Yi Jung started to drive. He decided to find some people where he might ask for direction.

While Driving, his head starts to throb. His vision started to become blurry.

_"Shit! I guess I drank too much." _Yi jung had a lot on his mind and the alcohol is starting to take effect. He didn't pay attention that he was going way too fast and He failed to notice an over speeding truck on the opposite lane and before he knew it, His life flashed before his eyes.

Everything happened so fast. On the verge of death, Yi Jung's just closed his eyes and everything faded to black. **_"Guess this is it huh?"_**

* * *

**_Preview: _****Chapter 3 - A new Life**

Yi Jung started to open his eyes. He feels his body heavy but still he tried to get up. As he open his eyes,

He saw a faint vision of a girl. Though his vision is blurry, he can notice that she has cute features. She has shoulder length hair which was straight. She was wearing a simple pink sleeveless sundress and he could smell strawberries in the air. The girl smiles at him as she notices that he had already regained conscious.


	3. Chapter 3: From the Beginning

Yi Jung started to open his eyes. He feels his body heavy but still he tried to get up. As he open his eyes,

He saw a faint vision of a girl. Though his vision is blurry, he can notice that she has cute features. She has shoulder length hair which was straight. She was wearing a simple pink sleeveless sundress and he could smell strawberries in the air. The girl smiles as she notices that he had already regained conscious.

"Ah! so you're finally awake?" the girl said while helping him get up.

"ngghh… ah! Where am I? Who are you?" Yi Jung asked

"AH! sorry for being so rude.. Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Chu Ga Eul. Currently, you're on my place. I brought you here after I saw you last night. You were heavily wounded in the street. I happened to pass by from the market when I saw you. I fixed you up but you were unconscious for four days." Ga Eul said as she smiled to him.

As she smiled to him, Yi jung felt his heart skip a beat. _"Wow, she is cute"_

"whe… where am i? ughhh! " yi Jung asked in a painful voice

"Yah! Dont move yet. You haven't recovered that much. You should stay in bed for a while." Ga Eul said

"Sorry.. sorry for being impatient." yi jung replied as he smiled to her.

_"Wow.. he looks cute! Pabu Ga Eul! What are you thinking"_

There was a moment of silence. It's as if they don't know what to say. The silence was deafening so Ga Eul decided to break it.

"B-by the way, why were you wounded?" Ga Eul asked

Yi Jung started to recall who he is. He tried to recall every detail on how he end up being wounded. He tried to recall all his memories on his past life. He close his eyes and started to remember. But all he could see are faint visions. He could see someone laughing. Then he would see three guys: one whose hair was curly, the other being blond and the other have reddish hair. Then he could see the reddish hair along with many girls. Then he could see a potter. Then it would shift to someone driving and then a bright light came. He tried to remember who he is until his head hurts. "Ughhh…." His face stared to have a pained expression

"Yah! Yah! St-stop it. You are scaring me.."

He could not recall who he was or what happened. He don't know who he is

"I... i dont..."

"What did you say? i can't hear you." Ga Eul exclaimed "Oh, and what was your name by the way?"

"I.. i..I..I dont.. i dont know..." He replied with a blank expression

"HUH?! Wha- what do you mean you don't know? How can you forget your own name" Ga Eul exclaimed

"I'm sorry. I tried remembering but I really can't. I don't know what happened." Yi jung explained. "The only thing I remember was that I was driving and.., and then I saw a bright light and when I wake up, I'm here." Yi Jung explained.

Ga Eul finally starts to understand what happened based on how Yi jung explained it.

"By the look of it, he really is serious. Maybe he really can't remember a thing. Amnesia?" Ga Eul thought as he looks at Him.

"Wha-whatt? what are you looking at?" yi jung asked in a comedic way. He couldn't deny that her gaze is somehow bothering him. He could feel his face getting warm.

"Nah! You're just..."

"I'm just what?" Yi Jung Exclaimed

"Nah.. nevermind... You hungry? I cooked Lunch" Ga Eul replied

"Hmmmphh! never! you might do something like put poison or.. Or whatever" Yi jung replied. Although he hesitated, he could smell the food in the air and it definitely delicious. His mouth started to become watery and before he noticed his stomach growled. Well, he haven't eaten for four days straight.

"Haha.. you might not like it but your stomachs says yes." Ga Eul replied with a cute giggle which made Yi Jung blush though he tends to hid it. Just as Ga Eul was about to leave, Yi jung mumbled something

"uhmm.. tha... Thank you... for… for everything.. Miss Ga Eul.." Yi Jung mumbled in a shy tone

"You're.. You're welcome... " She replied with a slight blush in her face

"Oh! just call me Ga Eul, not Miss Ga eul" She said as she leaves the room

"Ga Eul... Chu Ga Eul... a cute name for a cute girl" Yi Jung thought with a smirk in his face.

* * *

_**PREVIEW: **_**Chapter 4 - Opposites Attract**.

At around 6:00 am, Yi jung wonders what are all the noises he heard. So, He decided to get up and see for himself.

"Oh! Annyunghaseyo!" Ga Eul greeted "I've cooked breakfast already. Lets Eat"

The two ate breakfast but unlike any other breakfast, this one seems different. Everything was so silent and its starting to make Ga Eul nervous so she decided to break the ice.


	4. Chapter 4 - Opposites Attract

_**AN:** _Finally im back! (^□^*)

_**Note:**_ Tae Yang is what Ga Eul called to Yi jung! Dont be confuse

* * *

At around 6:00 am, Yi jung wonders what are all the noises he heard. So, He decided to get up and see for himself.

"Oh! Annyung!" Ga Eul cheerfully greeted. She wore a simple sleeveless shirt and pajamas. Yi Jung couldn't help but stare at her. "I've cooked breakfast already. Let's Eat"

The two ate breakfast but unlike any other breakfast, this one seems different. Everything was so silent and it's starting to make Ga Eul nervous so she decided to break the ice.

"So.. Uhm.. 'MrIDontknowwhoyouare, you feeling alright now? Ga Eul asked

"HUH?! Yah! what do you mean Mr. I-don't-know-who-you-are?!" Yi Jung answered back with a pout that made Ga Eul's heart skip a beat.

"Ahmm, well.. i-i dont know your name and you have forgotten yours also.. so how shall i call you?" Ga Eul asked who was still recovering her composure.

"Well.. i.. uhmm" Yi jung mumbled

"Okay, i think i should just call you.. umm... Tae Yang.. Tae Yang Sunbae. its better than the first one right?" Ga Eul suggested

"Hmmphh! fine... " Yi jung agrees "_It is better than the first one_" he thought

/ /

Weeks passed by and Yi Jung had finally adjusted to living with Ga Eul. He seems fond of Ga Eul and their bond started to grow. He feels as if he is being drawn to her. Her smile and scent affects her. During breakfast, it became a habit of his to learn more things about Ga Eul. He cant help it. He learned she has Japanese blood. She loves strawberries. She is talented at cooking, musical instruments, singing and pottery. The moment he heard the word pottery, he felt a tingle in his chest yet he didnt mind it.

It was a sunny afternoon when Ga Eul tried to woke a sleeping Yi Jung.

"sunbae...suuunbaeeee" Ga Eul whispers to his ear as she slowly moves Yi Jungs shoulders.

"Hmmmm?" Yi Jung moan as he started to face Ga Euls direction while slowly opening his eyes. "5 more minutes"

"Yah! If you dont wake up this instant, i'm not cooking dinner for you!" Ga Eul ordered as she tried to leave. However, the moment she went away, Yi Jung grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Their face were centimeters away and they stared each others eyes. Ga Eul's heart skipped a beat. She blushed fifty-shades-of-red and her face started to become warm. Her palm become sweaty. It took all of Ga Eul's courage to break-free from that awkward situation. She pushed Yi Jung and started walking towards the door. Yi Jung noticed her reaction and he cant help but smile.

"Ga Eul... You might not like it but I think you are falling for me" Yi Jung teased her and she became redder. Her heart beating rapidly. Has she really fallen for him?

"Y-y-yah! g-get out now! I-i need your help!" Ga Eul ordered as she immediately went out of the room.

"wooooohhh!" Ga Eul exclaimed who felt relieved now now that she is away from the cute guy. _"What was that?" Do I really...?_ Aish!"

/ /

Minutes Later, Yi Jung went outside of his room only to find Ga Eul cleaning.

"Oh! Finally You're here. here, take this!" Ga Eul handed him a mom. "I want you to mop the living room. Got it?!"

"No wait.. i.. i never.." Yi Jung hesitated

"you never what?" Ga Eul asked curiously

"i.. don't know how to mop..." He Answered somehow embarrassed.

"EHH?! WHAT? what do you mean you dont know how?" Ga Eul screamed with a slight pout in her lips that Yi jung found it irresistably cute. Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung. She can see the truth in his eyes.

"_Who really is this guy?_" Ga Eul asked herself

"Fine, here,.. i'll teach you.. Get the Mop, Dip it in the pail of water, and wash the floor, Like this." Ga Eul demonstrated. Ga Eul busily demonstrated to Yi Jung on how to mop that she failed to notice Yi jung's Eyes locked on her. Rather than listening, he'd rather stare at her.

"So, here's the mop and start here. If ever you need me, i'll be at the kitchen washing the dishes." Ga Eul said

Yi Jung had a hard time mopping the floor but he didn't complain. After all, it was his fault that he didn't pay attention to Ga Eul the whole time. As he continued mopping, he didn't notice the pail of water spill after he recklessly pull out the mop. Just then, Ga Eul finished washing the dishes and decided to check up on Yi Jung.

"Sunbae! Tae Yang Sunbae! Where are you?" Ga Eul shouted. Ga Eul continued searching for Yi jung.

"Ah, there you are!" Ga Eul exclaimed. As she continued walking towards Yi Jung, she didnt notice the water on the floor that was accidentally spilled by Yi Jung and before she knew it, she was falling face down into the floor.

"_Oh Shoot! I.. I cant balance myself... at this rate, i might really..._" Ga eul thought with a shocked face. She closed her eyes and expected the worst to happen. However, She didnt expect that a pair of strong, muscular arms will catch her as as she was about to hit the floor. Ga Eul was shocked that she hadn't fallen at all. She was supposed to hear a long noise but she heard nothing. Instead, She felt two strong arms holding her tightly. She slowly open her eyes to see what happen, and she found herself staring into Yi Jung's eyes. For a moment there, they locked eyes on each other. Ga Eul's heart started to skip a beat. Her face started to blush. As the two continued cherishing the moment, the telephone rang. Yi jung released Ga Eul from his arms and turned away shyly.

"So-sorrry about that. i.. i should have cleaned it properly" Yi jung apologized in an embarrassed tone

"No.. i.. i mean.. i should be the one apologizing.. i should have been more careful.." Ga Eul added "Than.. thank you, Sunbae"

As the two was about to lock eyes again, Ga Eul shyly turned away and answered the phone on its 4th ring

"Yeboseyo... Sorry.. i cant go right now... its a long story... thanks for understanding, Bye" Ga eul replied to the caller

"who was that Ga Eul?" Yi jung asked

"ah.. my friend in town.. he invited me since there is festival going on" Ga Eul replied. Suddenly, Ga Eul's face brighten.

"I got an idea" Ga Eul added "Lets go at the festival together."

* * *

_**AN:**_ kekeke o(▽▽)o Suggestion are appreciated for next chapter! what do you guys want them to do at the festival?


	5. Chapter 5 - Do you believe in Fate?

_**AN:**_ Yosh! Im back... Gomenasai minna-san! it took me a while to update this story because i was updating the other one and then school came ;A; but for now, expect that i'll be updating more here.

* * *

A simple black rubber shoes, pants and orange shirt; Yi Jung looks ordinary than ever. He looks just like a commoner and its hard to believe than he is none other than the Famous So Yi Jung. He and Ga Eul started walking together to the festival and immediately, Yi Jung's charms came out naturally. The pair gained attention since the people somehow don't recognize the guy. Strolling together, the two stopped in a shooting booth.

"Hey there little lady! try your luck! everyone can be winner!" the old man started inviting Ga Eul.

"Sunbae, want to try?" Ga Eul handed a few won to the man and tried to aim. Unfortunately, shooting seems to hate her and end up nothing much to her dismay. Seeing her disappointed look, Yi Jung took another gun and started shooting the targets and wow, he didn't even missed one. Ga Eul looked Yi Jung with amazement and a look of question was written on her face saying _'How in the world did you do that!'_ which Yi Jung immediately Ga Eul could ask her question, Yi Jung looked at her and flashed his bright smile with a chuckle, "Beginner's Luck". Yi Jung looked at her eyes when suddenly felt his head throb. He started seeing visions.

*visions about F4 in shooting range*

He could see 3 persons, all holding a gun. One is a red-haired guy. the other one is blond while the last one has curly hair. They started shooting and afterwards they were all laughing merrily.

*vision ends*

He tried to recall more but as he did so, his head started to hurt more and the pain is seen in his face. Ga Eul started to sense this and started worrying.

"ahh... don't worry.. just... just a mild headache. Lets proceed?" And with this, he grabbed Ga Eul's hand and intertwined it with his. Ga Eul was in awe by his movement but she just smile at his sudden action and feel the butterflies in her stomach. Yi Jung dragged her to different booths, trying different things until they ended with this strange booth saying "Do You believe in Destiny?"

"Want to know if you are destined for each other? Try this test now!" the old man shouted as he looked at the 'couple'. Ga Eul, a believer of soulmates, fate and destiny, looked at Yi Jung and asked, "Taeyang sunbae, do you believe in soulmate and destiny?"

"Soulmate? Destiny? Ani. Those are for fairy tales."

"Then you don't believe in happy endings?"

"Happy Endings are just stories that aren't finished yet." He replied this time with a cold tone that give Ga Eul shivers. Dissatisfied with his answers, she decided to prove him wrong. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the booth.

"Yah! I believe the other way. I know that deep inside you believe in soulmates. You just want don't want to and i'm here to prove your conclusions wrong." Yi Jung was dumbstruck and hit with the words Ga Eul throw at him. He can't even think of a comeback. He decided to go with Ga Eul's decision for now.

"Ahjusshi! We would like to try it!" she said with a determined voice.

"Good Decision! Come, follow me."

/ /

The two followed the old man who lead them inside a house. There he decided to explain the mechanics of the test.

"This test allows you to know if your partner is your soulmate. The test is separated in 3 parts and you must accomplish the first part before proceeding to the next. If you fail in any part, then the game is over. For the first part, both of you are going inside the rooms separately. There are shirts inside with different colors. You need to pick one and wear it. When you come out and both of you are wearing the same color of the shirt, then you pass the test. There is no time limit here so enjoy, Okay?! Now, Start!"

The two entered their respective rooms and find so many different shirts with different colors. Ga Eul scanned the many colors of shirts and dresses. _'Aish.. this is impossible' _She continued scanning and her eyes landed on a simple shirt with a saying 'Hopeless Romance'. She picked it and wears it. On the other room, Yi Jung already laid his eyes on the shirt with a cartoon design and wears it. He went out immediately but Ga Eul is still inside her room. A few minutes of waiting, he stood up from where he was sitting when Ga Eul walked out from the room. Words left him. He was astonished with what he saw. When Ga Eul saw him, she felt her heart skipped a beat and the butterflies in her stomach are crazily moving. They were both wearing and Orange shirt! The old man approached them with a smile in his face.

"Seems like you've passed the first part. A bit fast actually. Shall we proceed?"

* * *

_**AN:**_ Thats it for now! By the way, For the soulmate test, that was inspired from the movie, SERENDIPITY! :) suggestions and reviews are appreciated!

Monirosez: Nah, this is from LU! it was entitled Fade to Black at first :)

whitesoeulprince: Sure! i'll post this on Simply-love.


	6. Chapter 6 - If FATE intervenes

"Seems like you've passed the first part. A bit fast actually. Shall we proceed?"

The two looked at the man together and followed him behind after they've changed back. Both were quiet as if still what happened earlier was an imagination. Both were still in awe. As they were walking, they entered a room with many people or to be specific, there are two girls and boys lined up. This made Yi Jung curious and nervous.

"For the second test, this will be a bit tricky. The boys and girls will be separated and both will have an assigned number from 1-3. The ladies will be in the living room while the men will be in the kitchen. Both parties are given a microphone but your voice will be altered when you talk, thus hiding your identity. Your goal here is to find one another. I will be giving question and the girls will answer it. Once the ladies are done, it the men's turn to pick one of the answers which the ladies' just give out. If none of the choices suit you, You can say 'None'. I will tally all the common answers of both parties and pair them. If you two (points at Ga Eul and Yi Jung) ended up as a pair, then you pass. Now let's begin."

The two parties separated and once settled, the Man began.

"Okay, First question. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue!" Lady 1 answered,

"Pink!" Lady 2 replied.

"Orange!" This time it was Ga Eul.

"Okay... Now, Guys?" The man ordered.

"Orange" Yi Jung came in first.

"Blue" the 1st Man answered

"None" The Last man replied.

"Now the second question. Favorite Musician or Composer?"

"Shim Soo Boong" Lady 1 said

"Stravinsky" The second lady said

"Mozart" It was Ga Eul.

There was a long pause this time but Yi Jung answered broke it later on.

"Mozart."

"Shim Soo Boong" the 1st man said

"None" the last guy replied.

There was a short pause before the man started to continue.

"Now for the next question. Scary movies, Comedies or Happy endings?"

"Happy Endings!" Ga Eul immediately answered without hesitation

"Comedies" Lady 2 replied.

"Scary Movies" the last one replied.

"Scary Movies!" The first guy replied

"Comedies" The second guy added

Yi Jung was hesitant to answer the last. Although he can say none, part of him likes happy endings and he could feel it. instead.. "Happy Endings!"

The game went on until the 10th question. The Old man looked at his tally sheet and smiled with delight. He wasn't expecting the results this way.

The Tally

**Taeyang (in his sheet) / Yi Jung**

Ga Eul - 6

Lady 1 - 3

Lady 2 - 1

**MAN 1**

Ga Eul - 2

Lady 1 - 7

Lady 2 - 1

**Man 2**

Ga Eul - 2

Lady 1 - 0

Lady 2 - 5

The man started begin to announce the result. "Lady 3 with Guy 1. Lady 1, please stand up. Guy 1, You can come out now."

Ga Eul waited anxiously. Her palms begin sweating and hear heart started to beat faster. Her stomach started flipping now. Part of her with it was Taeyang(Yi Jung) while part of her don't. On the other room, Yi Jung breathed deeply. This was it. He feels nervous. He has hoping it would be Ga Eul of course but part of him doesn't. _'Aish!'_ He is now confused. He slowly turned the knob and his eyes starting to opened slowly.

When he went out of the room, Ga Eul jumped off from her chair.

"Sunbae!" Ga Eul said with a delight look on her face and Yi Jung laughed at the results. He was contented with the result. The two were staring at each other like crazy when the man approached them for the last test.

"Congratulations! You passed the second test. Now I'm going to explain the last and final test. The last one would be entirely difficult and would even take time to finish but this will surely determine if you two are destined for each other. The old man handed Ga Eul a book entitled _'Dear John'_ while he handed a 1000 won to Yi Jung. He then give them both a pen.

"Miss Ga Eul, I want you to write a message to your lover in this blank page. And as for you Mister Taeyang, yours would be on the 1000 won. Whatever the content is should be kept to yourselves only. Oh and, put your names there please."

The two followed and started writing messages. Yi Jung ended up with a simple message while Ga Eul was the opposite. After writing, the two handed the objects to the man.

"Now the last stage... is up to fate" Yi Jung and Ga Eul's face were in awe. They somehow don't get what the man meant. "It goes like this, When you two will leave, I'll sell the book and give the money to someone" Yi Jung and Ga Eul was about to react and say something but the man continued.

"Don't worry! this is all part of the test. And whether you'll leave or not, I'll still end up selling and giving these items. Now for you mister, when I sell this book, promise me you wouldn't go near the store I sold this or buy this book no matter what happens. It will come to you and when that happens, you can say she is your destined lover. Now for you young lady, Promise me that you won't ever get or bribe the person who i'll be giving the money. It will also come to you. Fate will intervene if you two are destined for each other and if these things will land on your hands, then you two are definitely soulmates. I have to tell you though, this will take time. It may take weeks, months or even years before you might receive them so don't lose hope. There was one who even got the items 5 years later." The man explained.

"But isn't it too late for them?" Ga Eul asked

"Nah! Just believe in destiny. In the case I mentioned, the guy received the book from his fiancee as her wedding gift. He found the message of the girl inside and cancelled off the wedding to look for her. The Lady, who was leaving for another country after she lost hope, got the money and read the message. She cancelled her flight and looked for the guy and now they are happily married.

"Uwaa... Thats.. so good to hear!" Ga Eul answered with an amazed look. Rarely you can found happy endings in the modern world now.

"Now I want you both to promise." The man ordered.

"Okay! We promise not to do anything and leave it to fate." Yi Jung and Ga Eul promised. Yi Jung who was about to believe in soulmates and destiny but now it seemed very far. Seriously, the last test was impossible. How will it happen. Oh well.

The two decided not to look and walked away from the booth. The Man saw them and started moving. From a far, he saw a child and decided to give the money to him. And after a few minutes, He sold the book to a simple bookstore.

"Mission Accomplish" The man said to himself. He smiled and looked at the 'cute couple' earlier who continued walking, not daring to even look back. "Now let see if fate will intervene."

* * *

_**AN:**_ Yosha! Im done! By the way guys, the concept for the soulmate thingy is from the movie SERENDIPITY! :) any suggestions more on what they should do for the festival? :)


	7. Chapter 7 - Hanabi

_**AN:**_ Minna! _**Hanabi**_ is the japanese name for fireworks! i just thought you should know!

* * *

The two walked without looking back. Yi Jung's hope of Ga Eul being his soulmate was lowered. They were quiet the whole time and people could sense the tension between them. When words fail between them, Yi Jung's stomach growled. Ga Eul looked at him with immediately and Yi Jung hid in embarrassment. Ga Eul laughed at him and finally, the walls between them crumble.

"Yah! You should have told me that you are hungry!" Looking at him while still laughing. They were so hooked-up with the soulmate test and their awkwardness that they didn't notice the time. It was 6:18 pm already. Ga Eul dragged Yi Jung to a simple, small native restaurant where they had their dinner. Although the food was good, Yi Jung still preferred Ga Eul's cooking. The two shared stories. They laughed and talked as if they'd known each other since kids.

After eating, the two continued strolling until they end up separately since Ga Eul needed buy food for the two of them tomorrow. Yi Jung strolled and ended up in a raffle booth.

"Come On! Come on! Try your luck! You might be lucky and win the prizes!" The Old Woman shouted. Yi Jung felt lucky and approached the lady.

"What should I do to be a winner?" Yi Jung asked the woman.

"Ahh! Welcome! this is a simple raffle draw. All you need is to pick a ball from this box. There's a paper inside the ball and if you're lucky enough, the word 'winner' is written inside. Only then are you able to pick any prize from here.

Yi jung looked at the different prizes. There were clothes, food, stuffed toys, simple home decorations and accessories. He decided to give it a shot. The lady handed him a box and he picked a ball from the bottom. He slowly twist ball and got the folded paper.

'_well, here is hoping._' He though as he unfolded the paper. Luck was sure on his side when the word 'WINNER' was there. He gave the old lady a small smile and handed her the paper to claim his prize. His eyes strolled from the different prize until he went to the accessories area. His eyes lit up with delight with what he saw. The woman saw his choice and handed him the accessory.

"This is perfect." He smiled at her

"I can feel you are going to give this to someone special. She is lucky." The woman added to him as she saw the face he made. "You know, there's a fire works display during the 9 pm. If you want the best view, i suggest you take her up the hill. The view there would be much nicer."

"Thank you." He said to the lady as she leaves.

As if on cue, Ga Eul approached him. She noticed him to be in a good moon cause he was grinning nonstop.

"Yah.. What's so funny? Is there something on my face?"

"Ani!" Yi Jung replied while still smiling. He looked at Ga Eul's wrist and noticed the time. It was 8:30 already. Time to put his plan into action. "Ga Eul, I have something for you." He said at the surprised Ga Eul as he offered his hand. Ga Eul took it without hesitation and he intertwined her hands with his as they slowly walked up the hill.

/ /

The walk took twenty minutes to reach the top. It was easy at first because they were stairs at the bottom but it stopped half-way. As they reach the top, Yi Jung was pleased with the results of his plan. Ga Eul's face was brightly lit up. Her face was filled with so many emotions: excitement, happiness, amazement. Ga eul scanned the place. she was left speechless. The view here was the best. She could see different colors and she guessed this was from the festival. The view here made her smile. She ran around with her arms wide open as she feel the cold wind in her arms. A few times of running and spinning around, she settled by the tree there. It was the only one there. Yi Jung sat beside her.

"You liked it?"

"Deh!" She replied with a smile still on her face. "Thank you, sunbae." Her eyes are now locked at him and this made Yi jung nervous. his palm became sweaty. He slowly put his hands inside his pocket and grabbed something.

"This is for you." Ga Eul looked at the object. It was a beauty. A simply silver, heart-shaped diamond necklace was inside the box. Words left her. It was indeed beautiful. Yi Jung opened the box and put the the necklace to her. Ga Eul looked at his face once he was done and their eyes were locked at each other. They were centimeters away. Yi Jung could feel his heartbeat pound faster. Ga Eul could feel as if her stomach was flipping upside down. She felt the tension between them. Yi jung looked at her eyes and he swallowed hard as he moved his gaze to her luscious lips. Slowly, he lowered his face more so he could reach her. Ga Eul started to close her eyes when he was so close to her now. Slowly... Slowly...

BANG!

The two turned around immediately and noticed that the fireworks display had started.

"Omo! So beautiful!" Ga Eul exclaimed to cover her nervousness. She was madly blushing as she realize what was about to happen if the fireworks didn't popped up.

"Ahhh.. I forgot to tell you there was a fireworks display. The best view would be here so I took you here." Yi Jung explained as he turned around to hide his blushing face.

"Thank you.. Sunbae... for today..." She said as she looked at him. Now their eyes are locked again.

"Your... welcome." He replied.

The two were sitting closely at each other as they continued watching the fireworks. Smiling, grinning, catching a glimpse of the other, they continued having small conversations. From afar, they do look like a sweet couple. Rather, more like Soulmates who found each other.

* * *

_**AN:**_ AIGOOO! that was done! phew! Dramas and conflict will start in the following chapter! kekeke! reviews and suggestions are appreciated! Minna! Thank you for the sugoi reviews!


	8. Chapter 8 - Memories and Feelings

Days passed since the festival and it has been bothering Ga Eul almost everytime since both of them are living under the same roof.

_'Aishhh! Aigooo! What is wrong with me?!' _She said to herself as she was burying her face in the pillow. She can't help it but question it. She always feels nervous around him. Not to mention, fate seems to always put them together.

*_Flash back from chapter 4_*

It was a sunny afternnon. Yi Jung was sleeping in the couch. It was lunch time and she was done preparing their lunch. She decided to wake him up.

"sunbae...suuunbaeeee" Ga Eul whispers to his ear as she slowly moves Yi Jungs shoulders.

"Hmmmm?" Yi Jung moan as he started to face Ga Euls direction while slowly opening his eyes. "5 more minutes"

"Yah! If you dont wake up this instant, i'm not cooking dinner for you!" Ga Eul ordered as she tried to leave. However, the moment she went away, Yi Jung grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Their face were centimeters away and they stared each others eyes.

*end of flashback*

She put her palms on her face with a mixed emotion on her face: worried, irritated, annoyed, happy. Then another scene popped from her head again

*flashback*

"Sunbae! Sunbaeeee!" Ga Eul shouted as she walked everywhere. "Where are you! I need... your...-" She was cut off when Yi Jung stared at her. Ga Eul's eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. Words left her. Staring at her was none other than the young lad. He was amazingly stunning, charming, cute and.. half-naked?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Yi Jungs immediately moved on instinct and covered her mouth.

"Yah! Stop shouting please!" He said as he continued to cover her mouth but Ga Eul brushed it aside. She was blushing madly now.

"Yah! Ahhh... PUT A SHIRT NOW!" she said as she turned her back from him and went to her room. Yi Jung looked at her and can't help but smile. Her reaction was just too cute."

*end of flashback*

Ga Eul continued staring at the wall without blinking. She is going crazy now. Without second thought, she went outside to calm herself down.

/ /

"Ga Eul! Yah! Ga Eul-yang! Where are you!" Yi Jung just woke up. Usually at this time, Ga Eul was already done cooking breakfast but now the house seemed quiet. Too quiet in fact that it's deafening. '_Where could she be at this time?_' Since she's out, he cooked breakfast for them: Ham and Eggs. Good thing he learned as time passed by. After the breakfast, he decided to find her. He went out but when he went out, a half-opened wooden door caught his attention. Curious as to what was inside, he decided to explore.

The room was not dirty but it was also not that clean. He noticed the many vases inside and his eyes stumbled on the potter wheel. He touched the different vases and the potter wheel and immediately visions rushed inside his head.

*_vision 1_*

There were people talking in a room. The same people he saw in his visions all over again. There were four this time: A red-haired, a Blond one, a curly haired and... him? Their faces are clear as crystal now. He is there.

*_vision 2_*

He was in a club?... with girls hand in hand? He can't believe it. He was with the red-haired guy now. They were laughing. and then he looked at him and said, "Yah! **Yi Jung**!..."

*_vision 3_*

It was the blond guy now. He looked at him, smiled and said.. "Oh! **Yi Jung-ah**!*

_*Vision 4*_

The curly-haired guy seemed to be in an annoyed state. "**Yi Jung**! I'll trade the teacup set to you!"

_*vision 5*_

Its him... Making a pot? Then someone came inside. A short haired girl with a bangs. Trailing behind her is the guy with curly hair. "**Yi Jung** sunbae!"

The visions are clear now. Different voices ringed in his head. He tried to recall everything as much as he could and finally it was summed up into three words...

"So Yi Jung"

/ /

Ga Eul is done buying food but her thoughts seemed to be in space now. She is trudging. As she cross down the pedestrian lane, she slowly waked on the white lines and confront her feelings.

"To confess" she said on the first line.

"Don't" This time on the second

"confess" she said for the third line

she continued this until she reach the last white line. "Con..fess" Maybe fate is on her side. Gathering up her courage she hurriedly back home and looked for him but to her dismay, he wasn't there? _'where could he be?' _She took a pen and a paper, wrote a note and left it in her table. Afterwards, she dressed up and hurriedly left home.

/ /

It was evening when Yi Jung reached home. He was exhausted from his walk. His face says it all. He already remembered. The house is quiet AGAIN. But unlike now, his facial expression is different. He looked... empty. He went to the kitchen and there he found the note by the table. It says:

_Sunbae,_

_I have something to tell you. It's been bothering me for days so I want to talk to you. I'll be waiting by the Cherry Blossom tree a few blocks from here. I'll be waiting._

_Ga Eul_

/ /

Ga Eul has been waiting for hours now. It's starting to grow cold. She looked to her watch and its already past 9. She felt down. The heavens also seemed to feel her pain. Slowly, it began to rain. She is now soaked as she wait for him. _'So... this is his answer..' _Tears started to fall on her face. She got up from where she sat and slowly walked away. When suddenly someone hugged him from behind. She immediately recognized him. She started crying even more.

"Taeyang.. sunb-"

"Yi Jung!" He cut her. "My name is So Yi Jung" She faced him now. They were both wet but it doesn't matter. He came!.

"I have something to tell you."

"And so do I." He cut her again as he hugged her. "Ga Eul... I... I'm leaving ."

* * *

_**AN:**_ Ohhh Cliffhanger kekeke...oh well thats it for now!


	9. Chapter 9 - Friends

Ga Eul slowly got up from her bed. She was having the same dream all over again. It's been three and a half months since Taeyang, or rather, Yi Jung left. But even so, she could still picture up the events as freshly.

*_flash back_*

"Ga Eul... I.. I'm leaving" It wasn't what she expected. Her heart throb. It was like a bomb was dropped on her.

"W-what? Why are you leav-" Again she was cut off

"I'm leaving... But I'm coming back for you." Her face lit up. She wasn't sure if she heard it right. But he said it again. "I'm going back to settle some things home. But I promise you.. I promise I will come back.. for you." He said and he kissed her forward.

"And when I come back, I..." He starred at her eyes. Slowly, he descend his face. Slowly... Slowly.. She started to close her eyes. And then she could feel it. His lips. He is kissing her now. It was a soft kiss but it still made the same effects on Ga Eul. Even though it was raining and the air has gone cold, She doesn't care. He is all that matters.

_*End of flashback*_

But it's already nearly four months. She sighed helplessly. _'I hope he doesn't forget' _she though as she clutched the heart necklace in her hands.

/ /

Yi Jung was back for good and everyone couldn't believe it. He was assumed dead already but all was cleared up when he cleared things and explained what happened. The F3 and Geum Jan Di couldn't help but feel happy at the sudden return of their missing friend. They even had a party of his comeback. Although he have told everyone what happened, he haven't told them half of the truth. Yes, He hasn't forget a single thing about Chu Ga Eul. He remembered everything and its bothering him now.

"Something is bothering you." He turned to see who was it. It was none other than Ji Hoo. He was amazed at how was being read easily. But then he remembered this is Ji Hoo.

"Bothering? What are you talking about?" Okay he wasn't really good at lying. Moreover, this is Ji Hoo. You can't lie at him.

"I can see it in you. You... You lied at the interview. Something happened to you back then and it's bothering you. Whatever it is that is bothering you, you should start to face it." With this, he left the dumbstruck Yi Jung. Bullseye! He just hit the target. His words seemed to have made an impact on Yi Jung and he started to ponder. Ji hoo left and dialed his phone immediately.

"Guys, we have situation."

/ /

It has been days since the awkward talk between Yi Jung and Ji Hoo. Although the F4 still hang out, its a bit weird now. Yi Jung could feel them being strange. Then one evening..

"Yi Jung.. You need to tell us now." Yi Jung looked at them. They were dead serious. They demand truth now. Well, they are his friends. Or more like, Bestfriends. He trust them.

"When I had an accident, I..." His voice started to trailing off and they barely heard what he said.

"What?" Woo bin asked.

"I.. I met someone there" Everyone was amazed with what they heard. No wonder he seemed off now. The famous Casanova is now a one woman. This statement confirmed Ji Hoo's hunch.

"Okay Woo Bin, pay up. I won" Ji hoo stated as he turned to Woo Bin who just looked disappointed.

"Yah! And you call yourselves my friends! Tch!" Yi Jung pouted but he was glad. It's as if the walls between him and his friends have crumbled. They all laughed at each other.

"By the way Yi Jung, who's the brave girl?" Ji Hoo asked

"Her name is Chu Ga Eul." He said as he handed them a picture. Everyone looked at the photo. "She lived back there."

Everyone could see the longing on his eyes. He wanted her but he is hesitating. There was a long silence until Ji Hoo spoke.

"Then what are you hesitating for?" He can always read people no matter how they mask themselves. "I can see you like her but why are you hesitating?"

"It's just.. you know my family situation... and.. I am afraid I might hurt her in the end."

"Yah! What are you saying! You are not your father!" It was Geum Jan Di this time. "I know you like her so much. That's why, I believe you wouldn't hurt her sunbae!" Geum Jan di might not be her childhood friend but she is still a good bestfriend. Now he understand what Jun pyo saw in her.

"Don't worry man! We'll always be here for you!" Woo bin voiced out this time.

"Of course! What are F4 for?" Jun Pyo added who is smiling now.

"Don't you mean 'friends'?" Geum Jan Di pointed out. "Friends? why friends?" Jun pyo is still as clueless as ever and everyone laughed when the couple argued for the nth time. Yi Jung smiled at the though _'What are friends for?!'_ Truly he is grateful that he was given such thoughtful friends. However,their moment was interrupted when Yi Jung got a call.

"Yeboseyo? Deh... " He ended his call. "I need to go, My mom needs me."

/ /

"Omma, you asked for me?"

"Yi Jung-ah.. Its been 4 months since everything happened. I know it was hard for you to adjust before so I left this matter out first. But now I guess I need to let you remember now." Mrs. So answered and Yi jung doesn't like the tone of her voice. It's as if something is off.

"What are talking about?"

"I'm talking about the marriage I arranged for you last four months"

* * *

_**AN:**_ Another chapter ended! ekekkee


	10. Chapter 10 - Small World

_**AN:**_ By the way minna... Italicized dialogues from Ga Eul are japanese!

* * *

"I'm talking about the marriage I arranged for you last four months"

"MWOH?! Omma, what do you mean?"

"Yi Jung-ah, Don't you remember? I've clearly told you before that you need to marry and settled down before you could inherit the museum. I've already chosen your fiancee and I'm sure you'll love her. You already know her after all." Mrs. So stated.

Han Hee ju aka Mrs. So is none other than the mother of So Yi Jung. She is an elegant, sophisticated and an influential person in Korea. However, her failed marriage had cause a change in her personality. She used to be a caring and loving mother but his husbands philandering ways caused an uproar in their family and now its messed up.

Yi Jung immediately recalls how his arranged marriage caused a 360 degree turn in his life. He hasn't accept the marriage last four months and no way is he accepting it now. Not when he already found someone special.

"Mianhe Omma. But like last time.." He stated. This time with confidence in his tone. He is different. He may want to settle down now, but not through an arranged marriage. If he wants to marry, he wants to choose. And he has already chosen. "... I'm not going to marry the woman you've chosen. I've already chosen mine." And with this, he left his mom who was dumbstruck.

/ /

Its been 4 months. Ga Eul looked at the deformed clay on the wheel. She lost all motivation and her appetite isn't that good. The house is very dull now and everything is just monochrome. She sighed deeply.

"Yi Jung sunbae... "_Ima doko desu ka?_ (where are you right now?)..._Ima wa nani wo shiteimasuka?_ (what are you doing now?).. _Daijoubudesu ka_?.. (Are you alright?)" She said as continued staring at the deformed clay. "Sunbae... _aitai desu _(I want to see you)"

She stood up and her eyes gazed at the vase her grandma worked. She smiled as she read the words written. "_nana korobi ya oki..__. _(stumbling seven times but recovering eight) _Arigatou, Baa-chan.. Watashi wa kare o mi ni iku yo. _(Thank you Grandma.. I'm going to see him now.)" And with this, she found a new resolved. She is going after him. _  
_

/ /

Its nearly 2 weeks since Ga Eul moved out from the province. She made a resolved to find him and confess her feelings before it is too late. But wow, she never thought his world could be so different. Seoul is clearly different. Moreover, Yi Jung's world is nearly unreachable. Heir to the Woo sung museum, a very Famous potter and an F4 member, their worlds are like day and night. She feels depress over the thought that he is worlds apart. She stares at his pictures and could see the loneliness in his eyes.

"Aish Ga Eul! Stop filling your head with depressing thoughts! He promised you and I'm sure he will keep it." She said as she touch the heart necklace she's wearing. She smiled. No way is she giving up on him. "Well.. Since i've pretty much settled down now, might as well have a tour around!"

/ /

Yi Jung left his mother but this time he wasn't that angry. In fact, he was smiling. He smiled as he remembers the girl who changed him. Her strawberry-scented black hair. Her luscious lips. Her hazelnut eyes. Oh how he missed them.

He went for a drive with his signature Lotus. He wanted to be alone for while for he misses her. While driving, his eyes were caught by a bookstore. He pulled over and went inside. His eyes scanned the many books inside: Mangas, Comics, Children's, Business, novels. And then there it is. He found it. He went over and grab it. It was a copy of the book 'Dear John'. He keep staring at it as he remembers the festival. He is very very tempted to buy the book but he hasn't forget what the old man had told him.

*_Flashback from ch.6_*

"Now for you mister, when I sell this book, promise me you wouldn't go near the store I sold this or buy this book no matter what happens. It will come to you and when that happens, you can say she is your destined lover."

*_end of flashback_*

A small smile was formed in his face as he was about to return the book from the shelf. Unknown to him, a pair of eyes has seen him through the glass.

"Yi Jung? What is he doing there?"

/ /

It has been a long and tiring day. Ga Eul can't help but marvel at the wonders of the city. While walking, she noticed a child crying near the streets. Being a child lover, he went over and asked whats wrong. The two were locked in a small conversation when Ga Eul suddenly noticed that it became so bright. Panic filled her when she became sure of one thing: they will get hit if they won't move. Instead of giving onto fear, she grabbed the child and jumped on the sidelines. She rolled over as she protected the child, not caring how many bruises will she end up. The driver didn't even cared to stop at them. She stood up however, her heroic actions awhile ago ended up spraining her ankles.

"Unni! Gwenchana?" The little girl asked.

"Ahhh.. I'm fine.. don't mind me.." she replied as she masked her pained face 'aishhhhhh... pabo Ga eul!' she thought

From afar, a yellow sports car was driving. The driver scanned the area and immediately, his eyes landed on a scene by the sideline. He couldn't see the face clearly but he knew it's a woman and a child. Being a gentleman as he is, he pulled over as he get nearer to the scene. As he finally went to a stop, his face became pale as she saw the woman from the window. His jaw dropped. He looked familiar. Or rather, he knew her.

"It can't be... Ga Eul?"

* * *

_**AN:**_ Ahhh! She will finally meet an F4! (And i'm sure you are familiar who he is) but oh no, things will get complicated more. No Happy ending yet! kekeke


	11. Chapter 11 - Lunch

"It can't be... Ga Eul?" the man said. 'Am I so drunk that I'm seeing her_?_' He thought.

He blink as many times and even pinch himself to know if he is imagining but no. This is reality. She is real. This is no mere illusion. He immediately went by her side to help her. He tried to keep his cool and be as gentleman as possible. Of course he doesn't want to scare the girl by telling her 'Hi are you Ga Eul? i'm Yi Jung's friend please to meet you' or 'You must be Ga Eul! The one who changed the Casanova Yi Jung'. He chooses his words carefully.

"Are you alright miss? Do you need a hand?" He asked as he offered her his hand which she gladly accepted. As she stood up, Woo Bin noticed that she is limping. "What happened here?"

"Ahhh... This girl got separated from her parent. I found her crying by the sidelines and approached her when a reckless driver nearly hit us. I pulled her with me and that's how i got this." Ga Eul explained. Woo Bin looked at her from top to bottom. She doesn't look good. Her clothes are dirty, wounds are on her arms, legs and face and bruises are starting to show up. 'Ugh.. how will i explain this to Yi Jung' he though.

"Come with me, I'll help you."

/ /

It took nearly an hour and ten minutes for everything to be settled. First they went to a police station to report the missing child and they stayed there for thirty minutes as they waited for the parents to arrive. Afterwards, Woo Bin drove Ga Eul to the hospital to let a doctor check and clean her wounds. She hesitated at first saying she has no money to pay for the bills and medicine but later she gave in with Woo Bin's request after being persistent and saying it would be free. Afterwards, Woo bin decided to take Ga Eul back to her apartment (and decided to learn something about her since he is curious how his bestfriend fell for this girl)

"sooooo..." He started so as to break the silence "Ga Eul-sshi right?"

"Deh.. And Woo Bin sunbae right?" She asked also

"Yeah" he replied in English "So Ga Eul-sshi, how long are you in Seoul? I can sense you are not from here, right?"

"Deh... It's been two weeks since I arrived."

"So what brings you here in Seoul?"

"Ahh.. I'm in search of someone.. someone who is special.. to me.." She replied with a smile in her face at the same time touching the heart necklace.

'could it be Yi Jung?' he though. "Have you seen him already?"

"Ani... His world is somehow very far from me so it may take time before I can see him again." She replied with a faint smile on her face.

'oh no.. not when we are here to help.' he thought while smiling "Don't worry Ga Eul-sshi.. You'll see him someday."

She smiled at his statement. "Komawo Sunbae. For everything"

"Don't worry. It's the least I can do." He answered 'guess she doesn't know about the F4 yet.'

The drive to Ga Eul's apartment took more or less about 30 minutes. Ga Eul thank him and Woo bin said his Goodbyes. After they parted, Woo Bin dialed his friend's number. It took a few rings before the trio answered in unison

"Yeboseyo?" Ji Hoo calmly answered

"Hello?" Jun pyo grumpily answered

"Yeboseyo?" Jan Di talked

"Guys... You won't believe who I just met earlier... Meet me at the lounge."

/ /

"WHAT?" The trio answered in unison. They somehow can't believe what Woo Bin just said.

"Yah! Do I look like I'm joking!" Woo bin replied with an annoyed tone.

"How did that happened?" Ji Hoo is as calm as always.

"Well, I was getting home from clubbing and I saw her from the sidelines. She nearly got hit by a reckless driver after saving a child. Man, you should've seen how many bruises and wounds she had. I took her to the hospital to get it done. She is here to meet Yi Jung."

"Does Yi Jung-sunbae knows about this?" Jan Di asked.

"No.. Not yet.. I'm planning to let him know on his birthday though since its fast approaching."

"Now that you mentioned it, His birthday is next week already. We should get him something that will make him happy." The Shinwha heir answered. The three looked at him in disbelief. Woo bin just said it awhile ago and here he is repeating it again. Or maybe he didn't get it earlier. "Aishhh..." Woo bin said.

Just then, the door made a loud bang after someone entered. The man of the hour, So Yi jung entered with a devastated look.

"Look who just got up from hell." Woo bin greeted. "Yah! What happened?"

"I'm having a lunch with my mom tomorrow..." He answered.

"That's good to hear." Ji Hoo answered. After all that have been through with his family, it's good to hear his mom standing up again. Everyone knows how he cared for his mom. But this doesn't look like someone who is happy.

"and..." Yi jung continued and everyone looked at him. "And my fiancee"

All eyes widen and gazed at Yi Jung. Their jaws dropped and they can't believe what he said. Woo bin and Ji hoo looked at each other as if reading each other's minds. 'Uh-oh. This situation. I sense trouble. I mean, Ga Eul-shhi is...'


	12. Chapter 12 - Fiancee

They can't believe what they heard. I mean, they thought Yi Jung wasn't the type to go with arranged marriage. And what about Ga Eul?

"Fiancee? Yah Yi jung! What do you mean fiancee?" Jun Pyo irritably reply. He was the only one who spoke after the long silence.

"I thought you like Ga Eul?" Jan Di asked. Yi Jung looked at their looks and can sense what they are thinking.

"Oy! Do you actually think that I'm marrying her?" He stated so as to clear the misunderstanding. All of them looked at him again as if asking for more details.

"So you are not marrying her?" Jan di asked

"No! I'm just doing a favor." he stated as he narrates what happened.

*_flashback_*

"Omma.. You called for me again?" Yi Jung asked as he entered the study room of his omma. "What do you want Omma?"

"Yi Jung-ah.. about your engagement-" she was cut off.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I wont go for it, omma?" He explained nicely as possible. He still respects her mom after all.

"Just meet them for a lunch tomorrow. Do this as a favor for me." She said pleadingly and Yi jung can't resist.

"Aishh.. okay.. i'll go.."

*_end of flashback_*

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Woo bin and Jan Di said together. A sign of relief can be seen and hear in their looks and tone. "So that's what happened." Ji hoo can't help but smile. His friend sure has changed.

"By the way Yi Jung! Advance Happy Birthday!" Jun Pyo added.

"Yah! Don't forget my present, Arasso?"

"Yeah Yeah! I'm sure you'll love what i'm planning" Woo bin replied with a grin on his face.

Seems like everything is fine and going well.. or so they thought.

/ /

Yi Jung drove his lotus on the way to the restaurant. It was 11 am and they planned to meet at 11:30. He still has time... or so he thought. He pulled over as he saw a bookstore. He went inside the bookstore. As usual, he scanned the many books inside looking for one, or rather _that_ particular book. And there it is right around the corner. He went over and grabbed it.

"Heh.. I wonder how in the world will I get you.." He said as he eyed on a copy of Dear John.

"That book has a wonderful story." The old lady who seems to work there said as she slowly approached him. "It talks about a man and a woman's love and that though harsh and complex, love transforms us forever." Yi Jung eyed at the woman. Somehow he felt as if that book is a mirror to his story now. He smiled at the mere thought.

"Thank you.. " He said as he returned the book to the shelf and looked at his watch. Whoops, it's 11:27. He ran immediately to his car and drove off. Unknown to him, someone was looking to him by the wide glass.

"Why do I always see him in a bookstore?" the young man said in disbelief.

/ /

Yi Jung entered the restaurant 10 minutes late. He looked for them and found them sitting already. He slowly approached them and as he got closer, he saw a familiar figure. There he saw his mom, an old man and...

"Hae Ra?" Yi Jung surprisingly asked. Kim Hae Ra, his classmate during middle school and honestly, one of the most annoying girls on the planet. Of all the women in earth, why did his mom choose her? oh this is gonna be a long lunch for him.

"Annyeong Yi Jung-ah" She replied trying to sound as cute and innocent as possible which makes her more annoying.

"What are you doing he-" His mother cut him as she grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down. Oh, the situation is getting more awkward. Her mother tried to explain.

"Yi Jung-ah, I think you already know of Hae Ra-sshi. Now, this is Kim Soo Hyun, CEO of Kim Corporations, Hae Ra's father... and you're Father-in-law"

Yi jung's eyes widened as he look at his mother. What did he say? Father in law? Oh hell no! He is not marrying and certainly not to Hae Ra. This is beyond what they've agreed. He was about to react but his mother keep holding his hand and giving him a stare saying 'Don't do anything stupid'. He had no choice but to agree and put on a fake mask.

"Ahhh! The famous potter, So Yi Jung. It's a pleasure to meet you." his 'Father-in-law' said as he offered his hand for a shake which he obliged with a fake smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir."

The lunch passed on like a blur and seriously, Yi Jung's mind is wondering off the whole time. After eating, he immediately stood up and bid his goodbyes. No way is he staying here. He eyed on his mother as if saying 'We will talk later.' As he leaves, Hae Ra follows him and bid her goodbyes also. She went after Yi Jung and grab his arms.

"Yi Jung-ah.. Wait up! Where are you going?" She asked as she pulled his arm.

"Away from you." His tone was harsh but he doesn't care.

"Is that a way to treat someone's fiancee?" She asked him in disbelief.

"Fiancee? tch.. For the record, I didn't agree to this engagement. Now, please stay away from me as possible!" he ordered as he stepped inside his Lotus and drive leaving a pissed-off Hae Ra.

"tch! Don't worry So Yi Jung.. You will be mine."

* * *

**_AN:_** Hae Ra is a name I borrowed from Playful kiss as well as Kim Soo Hyun (the actor playing Sam Dong in Dream High 1). Han Hee Ju (yi Jung's mom) is also a borrowed name from Heartstrings. Don't worry.. Ga Eul will be up next.


	13. Chapter 13 - Complications

Yi Jung drove his lotus faster than the speed of light. He was mad, no he was furious. How could his mother do that to him? Honestly, his life is so complicated right now.

While driving faster and watching the area, his eyes were caught by a girl wearing a familiar pink coat. "Ga Eul?" he said as his head follows the woman's back. "Nah.. It can't be.." he said as he continued driving and focus his eyes back on the road. After minutes of endless driving, he calmed his end and pull-over the nearby bookstore. As usual, he did his usual routine: Scan the many books, look for a copy of 'Dear John' and constantly just smile and reminiscence his precious memories. Across the shop was cafe and a 'particular someone' just finished his lunch and went outside when he saw the person in the book store. He narrowed his eyes to the man holding a 'Dear John' book

"How many times have I ran into Yi Jung inside a bookstore holding the same book yet not buying it? seriously, this guy.."

/ /

Ga Eul walked outside from a porridge shop. Honestly, life is a bit harder now. It's nearly 3 weeks since her stay in Seoul and so she decided to find a job. She can't rely on her allowance anymore otherwise she'll end up spending everything on her rent, food and other bills. But man, looking for a job here is seriously difficult. From the gasoline station, to the cafe, then from the restaurant but to no avail. The porridge shop was her last option for the day and praise the heavens, she was accepted. There is still hope afterall.

After her long and tiring job search, she decided it's best to let it rest now. Short on money, she decided walking would be her only option for now. But it would take her more or less an hour walk from here to her apartment, unless she'll take a shortcut.

"Tch... guess i'll go for the short cut for now." She said as she faced and walk to a darker alley.

Ga Eul continued walking alone in the dark alley. It's been like ten minutes already and so she only has twenty minutes walk. She eyed at her watch and the clock says 9:10 pm. She's supposed to be used to taking this passage already since she has taken this way many times already. But today, something feels different. She feels cold and it feels as if someone is watching her. She fasten her pace and there she heard it. She can hear footsteps following her. Her heart started to beat fast. She continued her walk but soon she starts to run... she run and run until she stopped. She gasped. It's too late now. She could see two people from her front and one at the back. And not to mention, they are all guys. Fear started to build up to her. They corner her in a corner .

"Hehe.. What's a pretty little lady doing here?" the first man said as he starts touching her face.

She continued putting a brave face but to no avail. "Keep your filthy hands off me!" She said as she pushed away the man and started sprinting forward. "Help! Anyone Help!" She screamed as she continued running but the second guy caught her wrist right away and pinned her back to the wall. She started sobbing.

"ooooohhh.. Such fierce girl and helpless girl" The first man grabbed her face by her cheek and started touching her hair. Feeling disgusted and helpless, She spits back to the first guy despite knowing what might happen. The man pushed her and she fell down. She continued crying and asking for help "Help... help!". Her voice started fading.

"Ughhh! You Stupid Bitch!" The man was about to slap her. She closed her eyes and expected the worst but instead she heard continuous loud crashes. She looked to see what happened. The three men were all down now. Instead, there is a new guy standing up to them and giving them a warning.

"Don't you dare touch her again if you want to see tomorrow." The man warned. The three guys immediately knew who he was and his abilities and left for their lives. The man approached her and offered his hand. Ga Eul looked up to him and was shocked to see who it was. It was Woo bin. She grabbed his hand and started to recover from her cries.

"Gwenchana?" Woo bin asked. Although his plan only involve watching Ga Eul from the sidelines, this is an exception. He promised himself and to the the other F2 and Jan di that he will watch Ga Eul for the meantime. Until he lets Yi Jung know of her presence. "Come.. I'll get you home."

/ /

It was late in the evening when Yi Jung arrive at the So mansion. He immediately burst into his mother's study to talk what happened earlier. Mrs. So was looking intently at the window as if her mind was somewhere.

"Omma... What was that about earlier?!" He said it directly. There was a few minutes of silence. Her mother made a loud sigh and looked at him intently. He could feel her gaze pass right through him. It gives him chills. His mother is different today. She started to stand up and walked towards him.

"You think you could hide it from me?" Yi Jung was confused about everything her mother was talking. She grabbed something from the folder in her table and shown it to him. Yi Jung's face dropped. He started to look pale and words left him. His palm became sweaty and his heart started beating faster. He gulped as he look once more on the photograph her mother was holding.

"Who is this woman called Chu Ga Eul?"

* * *

_**AN:**_ UWAAAA! More intense scenes in the following chaps! I promise you that! I'll might be busy the following days so I'm sorry if i'll update late. Oh, and do you have an idea now as to who is the man who always sees Yi Jung in a bookstore? kekeke.. Reviews and suggestions are really really appreciated! I need motivation and ideas also! :) Sankyuuu!


	14. Chapter 14 - Threat

"Who is this woman called Chu Ga Eul?"

Yi Jung looked at her mother. He closed his eyes for a minute and made a long sigh. "Is this girl the one you are talking about last time?" She continued asking yet he remained silent all the while.

*_flashback from ch. 10_*

"Mianhe Omma. But like last time... I'm not going to marry the woman you've chosen. I've already chosen mine."

*_end of flashback_*

She made a loud sigh as she went towards her table and grabbed a folder. Yi Jung thought maybe his mom would understand him now. I mean, he did change for Ga Eul.

"Mianhe Yi Jung-ah..." She started talking and Yi jung looked at her. He could feel something is off by the looks in her eyes. "... But you're going to marry Hae Ra. We'll announce your engagement on your birthday. You may leave now."

Thats it. He had enough. He though his mother would understand him now but damn, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! This is way below the belt. No way is he living a life being controlled by anyone. He knows this marriage will surely fail and Hae Ra would end up like his mom. That should be enough reason to convince his mother.

"Omma! You know I don't like her"

"Don't worry, you'll learn to love her.. in time... And you have all the time in the wor-" She was cut off by Yi Jung's loud voice.

"DO YOU WANT HER TO BE LIKE YOU?" her mothers eyes widened. Never had she heard Yi Jung's voice raise like this. "DO YOU WANT ME BECOME LIKE FATHER?" she became silent now and a few minutes after, Yi Jung finally calmed down.

"Mianhe Yi Jung-ah... I don't want to use this method but you gave me no choice." She said as she handed him a folder. Yi Jung took a look and his eyes could believe what he saw. His jaw dropped and was left open for a while. He tried to speak but he couldn't. He strongly clutched the folder and it started to crumple on the edges. Inside our photos of Ga Eul... in SEOUL! He sarcastically made a small laugh. So what he saw earlier wasn't an imagination.

"I know everything about this woman Yi Jung-ah. Where she lives, where she works, her background, I know everything." He laughed at his mother's statement. He knew where this conversation is leading.

"How long was she in Seoul?"

"It's been 3 weeks already." He stood up immediately and went away but before he could reach the door, his mother grabbed his arm. "You already know what I mean earlier right?" He brushed of her arm and turned the knob but froze as his mother said another warning. "If you won't marry Hae Ra, I'll make sure this woman will be living in hell." He looked at her once again. "I mean what I say Yi Jung-ah. Now if you'll excuse me, i'll still need to plan for your engagement" She was about to go back to her table but Yi Jung grabbed her arm.

"Tch... Blackmailing? what kind of mother are you now?" His tone was harsh. He then brushed her arm and went outside, leaving a stunned Hee Ju. His words surely have pierced her heart.

/ /

Ga Eul remained silent all throughout the drive. She keep staring at the window and keep wiping the tears than fall from her eyes. Woo bin looked at her with a worry. He handed her a yellow handkerchief which she gladly accepted. Ga Eul only regained her composure as soon as Woo bin pulled over near her apartment.

"Sunbae... would you like to go inside and have a cup of tea?" Woo bin sense she is still afraid so he decided to keep her company for a while.

"Sure."

The two went inside Ga Eul's apartment. She quickly prepared tea for Woo Bin while Woo bin was busy observing her place. It wasn't much but it has a touch of simplicity and uniqueness in there. The room was small: it has a small living room, one bedroom and bathroom and a small kitchen. There were some vases and paintings and a black acoustic guitar in her living room.

'So she's an artist huh? and a musician also... They sure suit each other' He thought as he settled on the living room. Ga Eul entered the living room bringing the tea.

"umm... Komawo Sunbae... For.. for earlier" Woo bin looked at her and smiled. He is relieved to see that Ga Eul is recovering from her trauma earlier.

"Don't worry... No one will bother you from now on. Consider it as my thank you for everything you've done." Ga Eul looked at him curiously as if demanding an explanation. "I mean..for being a new friend." He made an excused. It wasn't good but Ga Eul bought it.

"But seriously Ga Eul.. Promise me that you will never ever go to places like that.. Arasso?" She nodded.

"By the way sunbae, why were you there?"

"Ahh.. I had a meeting with some people around that area." She looked at him curiously so he explained more. "I may not look like one but I ran a business you know." Ga Eul looked up to him and narrowed her eyes as if judging him.

"Hmmm...Judging from your car and from your work, sunbae must be a really rich person. Am I right?" Woo bin coughed at her comment and nearly spilled his tea. Ga Eul laughed at his reaction.

"Well.. You could say that.." With his answer, Ga Eul looked at him with bright face.

"Then, You know So Yi Jung?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course! He is-" Whoops! Woo bin just realized what he is about to do. Oh no.. he won't reveal their identity yet. He quickly formulated an excuse. "-He is famous after all so I know him. I mean, Who wouldn't?"

Ga Eul's faced formed a disappointed look. Woo bin felt guilty so he tried to changed the topic.

"By the way Ga Eul, You're an artist?"

"Deh! I do pottery and painting. I also do music."

"What instruments do you play?"

"Piano, a little bit of violin but mostly guitar." she replied.

The two engage in many conversatuons until the night became late. Woo bin bid his goodbyes but before he went out..

"Ahh! By the way, Ga Eul-sshi... What's your phone number?"

"Mianhe Sunbae. but I don't have a phone.." She added.

"Ahh I see... okay, I'll go now.."

"Drive Safe, Sunbae!"

/ /

Meanwhile, Yi Jung was furious. None of his bestfriends are available at the moment. He drove his lotus and head to a bar to drown his problems. He is left with an ultimatum. Knowing his mother, he has no choice but to agree with everything she plans.

* * *

_**AN:**_ kekekek! Trouble trouble trouble! more complicated chapters next! Don't forget to leave some suggestions and ideas for the story! Arigatou!


	15. Chapter 15 - Shopping

Yi Jung drove his lotus and pulled over at a nearby bar. He tried contacting his friends earlier but to no avail.

"aish.. where is he?" he tried contacting Woo bin but he isn't answering. He softly threw his phone on the table. "One glass of Kamikaze please." He ordered.

Yi jung drown himself in alcohol that night. Girl started to surround him but he showed no interest. He even shooed them which shocked the ladies. So Yi Jung shooing the ladies? now that is new.

It was around 9:00 am when Yi Jung woke up. He was in his studio and honestly, He didn't remember much last night nor how he got back. The moment he tried moving, he was greeted by a strong hangover and body pains.

"Ughh..." He reached out his phone and it has 7 missed calls and 5 messages. He was pissed off though as he saw the numbers: 5 from his mom and 2 from Hae Ra. He read some of his mom's message and automatically, his day is ruined. It read:

_"Yi Jung-ah, I've already given invitations for your birthday party especially to your friends. Don't worry, your engagement will be an announcement so nobody knows yet. I''ve already organized your party so no need to worry. You also have a lunch with Hae Ra today so don't miss it or else..." _

Blah blah...This day couldn't get any worst. He had no plans on everything today. But then images of Ga Eul went in his head. He couldn't imagine anything happening on her. So he went to have a shower. 'Oh, this day is gonna be troublesome.'

/ /

Ga Eul was watching TV when she heard a knock from her door. She was startled at first. I mean, who would end up going in her apartment when she barely made any friends? She was hesitant at first but gave in after a few more knocks from the door.

"Honestly.. Who would come at this-" She stopped as she recognized the smiling figure standing by her doorstep. "Sunbae!"

"Yo!" Woo bin greeted her with a smile as he wave his hands.

"What brings you here Sunbae?"

"Ahh... That.. We're going out..." He said as he dragged Ga Eul out and led her in his car

"Mwoh?! Yah! Where are-" He closed the door and quickly went to the other side and started driving.

"Yah! Sunbae! Where are we going?! Yah! This is kidnapping!" Ga Eul noisily complained and Woo Bin can't help but laugh.

"Trust me on this and just enjoy." Ga Eul made a small pout on her face and Woo Bin can't help but smile.

The drive took a few minutes before they reached their destination. Woo Bin parked on the side and Ga Eul was shocked when she realized where they are.

"Yah! Sunbae! Why are we going to the mall?"

"Ahh.. we're here for some shopping." He replied as he drag her out.

"Sunbae..I really appreciate that you brought me here but.. let's just say I'm broke at the moment." She said as she looked down.

Woo bin made a small laugh that Ga Eul had to look up at him to see whats funny. He grab her arm once more and said:

"Who said anything about you paying anyway?

/ /

Woo bin dragged Ga Eul into many stores: from Chanel to Gucci to Prada then Guess. It seemed like Woo bin planned on trying everything in the mall. Well, you can't blame Woo Bin. He already got an invitation from the party so he need to dress Ga Eul well for Yi Jung's birthday. It would be a perfect surprise for the two.

Woo bin let Ga Eul tried many things: from five-inches stilettos to different dresses then different accessories. In the end, He brought Ga Eul 3 dresses: 2 simple sundress and one cocktail dress. Ga Eul was shocked at first since she knows the dress would be useless but he insisted. He picked a blue puffy-style cocktail dress which falls one and a half inch above the knees. The dress has a glittering small belt on the hips with diamonds. It was simple but elegant. Aside from the dresses, Woo Bin also brought her a five-inches navy blue stilettos with blue jewels on it and a simple diamond earrings that would match her heart necklace.

Their shopping took more than an hour and honestly, Ga Eul was exhausted. If this is how rich people do shopping, the she doesn't like it one bit. Woo bin dragged her again to another shop but this time, it wasn't a clothing shop nor a shoe department. She recognized it immediately and looked at him for explanation.

"It's a bother if you don't have a phone so I'm buying you one." He said as she dragged her inside.

They scan the many phones and after few minutes, he brought her a S4 Samsung phone. She tried picking the simple ones but Woo bin insisted.

After nearly 3 hours of nonstop shopping, the two had lunch in a nearby Italian restaurant.

"Sunbae.. I know we are friends and I appreciate what you are doing.. but, what's with the dress? I can understand the sundress bu the other dress doesn't seem right. And the shoes..." She looked at him and looked down afterwards.

"Ah that.. There's a party this Saturday and I want you to go there." Ga Eul looked at him with widened eyes and a dropping jaw.

"Mwoh?! Yah! I'm not going! I'm not even invited!" She said

"Ga Eul-sshi! I've brought you a dress and everything already and you're saying no? come on.. please? " He said to make her feel guilty. He added a puppy eyes and a small pout. "Lets just say it's your way of saying thanks to me.. I promise you.. You won't regret coming to it. Miss that party and you'll regret it for a lifetime."

Ga Eul looked at him as he continued pleading and threatening. "Fine.. Whose party is it?" It took a minutes before she finally gave in.

"One of my best friend will be celebrating his birthday so I'd like you to come. Don't worry, I'll be going with my girlfriend so it's not a date and-" Ga Eul cut him off before he can continue

"Mwoh!? You have a girlfriend?"

"Ahh.. yeah.." He said as he showed her their photo in his phone. "Her name is Jae Kyung. She's in the states at the moment but will be arriving tomorrow to attend the party."

"Ohh.. I see.. By the way, what were you saying earlier?" She remembered that she cut Woo bin before he could continue.

"Ahh..I was thinking of introducing you to some of my friends. I'm sure you'll love them."

The two finished eating their lunch and decided to part since Ga Eul has to go to her part-time job.

"Don't worry Ga Eul-sshi, I'll just drop them to your apartment while you go to work." He said as he went inside his sports car.

"Komawo Sunbae! Drive safely, arasso?!"

/ /

Yi Jung and Hae Ra had lunch in a french restaurant and as usual, Yi Jung's mind was in space. Hae Ra keep talking non-stop about anything and everything and her voice is getting on her nerves. When they were done, Yi Jung bid his goodbyes.

"We've had lunch now so I'm going." He quickly stood up but she grabbed his arm.

"Can't you at least put mask on and go with the flow?"

"I'm honest and frank so i don't need a mask. I'm not interested in you now if you will please excuse me." He said as he pushed away her hands.

Hae Ra is really pissed off now. No way is she leaving things like this.

"So Yi Jung... You will become mine.." She said as she dialed a familiar number in her phone.

* * *

_**AN:**_ The party is nearly there! Will it be a happy reunion or a dramatic confrontation? Stay tuned!

Thank you Minna-san for all the comments! I really feel motivated reading them :) Arigatou Gozaimasu!

For those of you who are curious as to what Ga Eul's Dress and Shoes look like, here is a photo: .


	16. Chapter 16 - So close yet so far

Ga Eul walked towards the porridge shop. As she crosses the pedestrian lane, she count the many white lines as if leaving her decision to fate.

"To go" She said on the first line

"Not to go." She said on the second

She repeated this until her feet landed on the 9th line. "To go" She sighed. Well, It's too late to back out now. She already had a dress and shoes and such but exactly what is she going to do there? 'Ughhhh'She complained as she head towards work.

She quickly worked and arrived at the porridge shop after 15 minutes and quickly changed to an apron.

/ /

Woo Bin dialed his phone as his sports car sped up.

"Hello" The F2 and Jan Di said in unison.

"Guys,, Guess what?" Woo bin asked with a laughing tone. It's as if he just succeeding doing something crazy and so happy with it.

"What?" The three answered in unison again. Woo bin laughed again because the three just sound stupid. One was really curious, the other was annoyed while the last one remain calm.

"I invited Ga Eul to Yi Jung's party and she said yes." Okay. He said it. Unfortunately, it was like a bomb being dropped to the three but this time, their reaction made Woo Bin reflect.

"WHAAAAT?!" The three said in unison AGAIN with different tone. Jun Pyo was rather shocked. Jan Di made it sound like he shouldn't have done it while Ji Hoo made a serious yet dangerous tone.

"Why? Is anything wrong?" Woo Bin asked.

"Ani.." Jan Di replied

"It's just that..." Jun Pyo started

"... Yi Jung seems different nowadays." Ji Hoo continued

"Different.. What do you mean? Ahh! Where is he by the way?"

"Thats what I mean..." Ji Hoo started explaining. "He left us with missed calls last night but now-" Ji Hoo was cut off

"We haven't seen him since then." Jan Di continued. "We tried calling him but it would turn to voice mail."

"He hasn't even visited us." Jun Pyo added with an annoyed tone but he seems rather worried for his brother.

"I don't know about this... But I have a bad feeling about the party." The 'Psychic' Ji Hoo added. Woo Bin, Jun Pyo, Yi Jung and Jan Di hate to admit it but Ji Hoo's hunch is always right so far. He has this weird ability that lets him see through people's emotions, minds and secrets so the three can't lie at him. Also, he is always lucky and good in predicting and hunches, so the four always listen to what he says, earning him the title 'Psychic Ji Hoo'

There was a long silence at first because it was Ji Hoo who spoke. The atmosphere among the four suddenly became heavy. Sensing their feelings, Ji Hoo broke the silence.

"By the way Woo Bin.. Where is Ga Eul?"

"Ahh... She went to her job in a-" He was cut off by Ji Hoo

"-in a porridge shop?" Ji Hoo continued his last statement. There was a long pause before he continued. "I gotta go guys." He said as he end the call and the others followed also.

/ /

Ji Hoo slowly put his phone down as he stopped walking. His attention was caught by something or rather by someone. He smiled upon seeing her from the glass window but she doesn't seem to notice. He walked slowly inside and he was greeted by her.

"Annyeong..ha..se..yo.."she bowed her head as she greeted him but her voice seems to trail off as she lifted her head and saw him.

Dress in a formal all-white clothes, Ga Eul can't help but feel mesmerized at the sudden figure. Although she was mesmerized, it wasn't a 'Love-At-First-Sight' feeling. Rather, it's a feeling of peace, serenity and security.

Ji Hoo slowly approached her.

"Annyeong!" He greeted with a dashing smile which she replied back also with an innocent smile and a small bow. "I'd like to order... 1 Abalone porridge please."

"Deh! Coming right up!" She replied as she left for the kitchen and he head towards a table. It took around 5 minutes before she served his porridge.

Ji Hoo started eating the porridge though he could feel the stares of Ga Eul even if she's at the counter. At times, she would glance at him. She can't help it. She feels as if she knew him. He smiled at what she was doing.

'Yi Jung would be bursting in flames if he sees this scene' he continued smiling at the thought.

He quickly finished his porridge as he noticed the time. He still have a patient back at the hospital that he needs to check. As he reached the doors, he looked back at Ga Eul again and smiled at her saying:

"It's nice meeting you. I'll see you again."

And then he left. Ga Eul was shocked with what he said.

"Maybe he'll just visit again? ughh..i'm meeting weird people everyday" she said as she continued her job.

/ /

Woo Bin called Yi Jung many times. His birthday is in two days and of course, he wanted to prepare him for his surprise. Too bad though, it always ends in voice mail.

"Aisshhh! Where is that guy?!" He cursed as he was driving. He have been calling him for how many minutes now but he never answered. His call always ends up to the voice mail. He already went to his studio but he wasn't there either.

"Where the hell exactly are you Yi Jung?" He said as he made a left turn going to the F4 lounge and at the same time, still dialing his number. However, his phone rang before he could call again. He checked the caller's ID.

"FINALLY!" he sighed. It was the call he was waiting for. He answered it immediately. "YO! YO! YO! Where the hell are you?!"

"Ahh.. I'm kind of busy for the preparation for the party. Mianhe.. but I got to go now." Yi Jung ended the call before Woo Bin could reply.

"Wait! I just want you to- Aish! That Rascal!" He threw his phone on the other seat as he continued driving.

/ /

Ga Eul walked to her apartment earlier than expected. She took Woo Bin's suggestion that she should go home earlier if she wants to take a shortcut. She arrived at around 7:50 PM. As she put her keys on the lock, she could feel as if she was being watched. Someone's gaze are giving her shivers. She turn to see who it was but no one was there. She hurriedly open the door and closed it.

Outside, Yi Jung was watching her intimately. He feel his heart throb. She was so near yet so far! It pains him to see her yet can't even approach her nor talk to her. He wanted to embrace her. To stroke her hair. To claim her luscious lips. He wanted her. He sighed in defeat when he saw her window turned black. With his head down, he went inside his car and started driving.

From afar, someone was also watching Yi Jung's action carefully.

"Exactly what are you doing in this kind of place, So Yi Jung?"

* * *

_**AN:**_ The Party is nearly there! Mwahahah Two chaps for this week! I might be busy next week due to senior life but i'll try to update as much as I can :) Thank you so much for the reviews! reading them really makes me feel motivated! :)


	17. Chapter 17 - Presents

Days passed like a blur and finally, it's the birthday everyone is waiting for. Birds are chirping and the ray of sun is passing through her window. Startled when she heard her phone rang, Ga Eul sat up on her bed immediately. She grumpily checked the caller's ID and it's from Woo Bin.

"Yeboseyo?" She sleepily asked with a yawn

"GA EUL!-sshi" He exclaimed happily that she had to put her phone away from her ears. "Yah! Don't forget today alright? By the way, someone will pick you around 3:00 pm so you could be prepared. They also have your invitation. Don't worry, they are my people." He explained more so she wouldn't worry.

"Aigoo! Arasso! Arasso! I promised to go so I'll go, Okay?" He smiled at her statement. "Now i've gotta go sunbae so I could prepare!"

"Arasso!"

Ga Eul walked lazily to her bathroom. She still have five hours before she needs to leave for the party which she didn't really care. After a warm shower and a good breakfast, Ga Eul tried to spend the remaining hours doing painting, sketching, composing music and just watching movies. She can't calm down as she continued to think of the party. She really feel as if something big is going to happen.

/ /

The F3 plus Jan di and Jae Kyung were having a small celebration in the F4 lounge for Yi Jung's birthday. A simple lunch was prepared by the JK Heiress who just returned yesterday. Finally, the Gang is complete. Wait, complete? How can that be when Yi Jung's mind is exploring the universe? The birthday boy, So Yi Jung look really really horrible. Bags were under his eyes, he is rarely seen and he is always absent minded.

"... Right Yi Jung?" Jae Kyung asked him and everyone looked at him intently. It was only then he noticed that everyone was waiting for his answer.

"I'm sorry.. what was that again?" Jae Kyung groaned at his answer. It's understandable of course since nobody want to repeat something that's so long.

"I was making sure if you have plans on introducing Ga Eul to us. Yah! Whats wrong with you?" Jae Kyung asked him.

"How come you don't look so good." Woo bin asked also.

"Gwenchana?" uh-oh. It's Ji hoo who asked. He need to make a good excuse.

"Yeah.. i'm just tired from all the things i need to prepare." He answered hoping he would buy it. Ji Hoo looked at him intently. Hell no, he isn't buying it. He need to shift the topic asap. "By the way, You called yourselves my friends but you haven't handed me any presents?" He answered back with a pout and everyone laughed at him. He was relieved when the atmosphere shift back to normal.

"This lunch is my present for you." Jae Kyung answered with a grin in her face

"Here is ours." Jan di and Jun pyo handed him a medium-sized wrapped box. He opened it slowly and smiled at what was there. He remembered how he keep bugging Jun Pyo for years to give him that one-of-a-kind tea set collection.

"Since you keep bugging me before to give you the French Collection, I'm giving it now." Yi Jung don't know how he had a change of heart but he is sure Jan Di had an influence with his decision.

"Thank you." He replied with a small bow. His eyes moved to Woo Bin and he immediately understood what it meant.

Woo Bin looked at his clock and notice that it's 1:30 already. He smiled and said, "My present is a surprise! It can wait till evening" He said with a big grin on his face. Yi Jung moved his eyes to Ji Hoo.

"I'll also give yours this evening."

He shrugged off at their replies. He doesn't really care what they give him. All he cares is that his friends, or rather Best friends are always there for him. And he is sure, they will stand by his side no matter what happens.

/ /

Ga Eul finished her painting. She eyed at the clock at it's already 2:38. She finished composing one song and just now, finished a painting also. She eyed at the painting she just finished. She feel proud looking at her work but at the same time doubted it. Since she is out of money, buying expensive gifts it out of the list. Even if she doesn't know who the celebrant is, she thinks it's polite to give him/her a present. So she decided to give him/her the painting she just finished. She quickly stood up to change clothes and prepare her things and after a while, a knock from the door could be heard. She opened it and an old butler bowed his head.

"Miss Ga Eul, Your service awaits you." He said as he politely pointed the black car down. "Let's go now young lady." He added as he grabbed her things from her hand. She immediately followed him and went inside the car and the man quickly started driving. After few turns,

"Aissshhh!" Ga Eul shrieked as she remembered something. "aigoo! I forgot about the painting." She said disappointingly.

"Would you like us to go back, miss?"

Ga Eul looked at her clock and notice it's 3:30 already. "Nevermind... Let's just go."

Thirty minutes later, they finally arrived at their destination. She was shocked when she was brought to a salon. She looked at him curiously, demanding an explanation.

"The young master already set this up. He wants you to look your best for this evening's event." She smiled at his statement. 'Maybe this is party is really important for him'. she thought.

Ga Eul sat down at the chair as she was given a make-over. For sure, she was going to look differently tonight.

/ /

Meanwhile, On the other side of the country, a young man around his middle thirties just finished his concert and is being interviewed by the press.

"So, Sir Gerald, what can you say about the success of your concert?"

"Ahh... I would like to thank all of you for supporting this concert. Without all of you, My concert wouldn't be a success." He replied with a warm smile that made the ladies in the area melt.

Black hair, Hazelnut eyes, dashing smile, talented musician and song writer, Gerald is one of the best artist in his generation. Even at the age of 35, he continued to be an icon in the music world. He is a prodigy when it comes to music.

"After the success of your concert, what are you plans, Mister Gerald?"

"Ahhh... Maybe I'll take a break for a while and... and return to my hometown in Korea."

* * *

_**AN:**_ Its nearly there! Hohoho! :)) and expect new characters! :) kekeke... And I hope you have any Ideas who Gerald is :))

For those of you wondering what Ga Eul's dress and shoes look like, I have a photo [but sadly i can't post it here T_T] so if you are interested, PM me and i'll gladly give you the link! AJA!


	18. Chapter 18 - The Party

_**AN:**_ Konnichiwa! Another chapter here! I tried to maky my chaps longer but as always, every chapter only ends up between 1000k - 1,500K words! so I'm really sorry! By the way, the song here isn't really played in the party. Remember those K-dramas where a beautiful scene comes up and then bang, a good background music? well, that's what i'm doing here! Hope you like this chap!

* * *

Ga Eul's make over took around nearly three hours and when she looked at the huge mirror, she was speechless. Her jaw dropped and she can't help but smile. Her hair was braided in a waterfall style and are being curled up and dropped below her shoulders. Her make-up was light and simple but it sure is enough to make every pair of eyes turn around her. She was sprayed with an Elizabeth Taylor perfume that surely made her fragrance more feminine and elegant. Her short yet bubbly dress made her look like a beautiful doll. Her luscious lips were light pink and has a strawberry lip gloss. As of this moment, Ga Eul's beauty could surely launch a thousand ships.

She starred at her reflection for quiet a while with her mind wondering through out the universe.

"Shall we go now, Miss Ga Eul?" The butler interrupted her thoughts.

"Deh." She stood up and walk towards the car and they left for the party.

/ /

It was already 5:45 pm the last time the butler checked the clock and the party will start at 6:00 pm.

"I'm sorry Miss Ga Eul. But it seems that there's an accident that causes this traffic." The butler or should we call as Butler Park apologized. After how many hours of waiting for the damaged car to be lifted, the two got to know each other.

"Nah, That's okay. It's fine even if I were late." She smiled right back at him.

/ /

Woo Bin looked at his clock for the nth time. It was 6:33 pm. The 'Grand Entrance' was over and majority of the visitors are already inside the hotel. Yet he didn't see Ga Eul among all of them. He started to worry.

"Where are you?!" He said to himself as he looked around the number of guests inside. The party will start in five minutes yet she isn't here yet.

"Don't worry, Woo Bin. She'll come" He patted his back that made him turn around in surprise. It was Ji Hoo. "From what I've observe, she isn't the type who breaks promises. Maybe it's just the traffic."

"Yah! what do you mean 'From what i've observe'?" He asked at the same time repeating Ji Hoo's voice. He slowly get what Ji hoo was talking about. "Don't tell me you-...Aish...Where and when have you seen her?" He sighed.

"Two days ago. When you told us you've invited her..."

_*Flash back from ch.16*_

Ji Hoo slowly put his phone down as he stopped walking. His attention was caught by something or rather by someone. He smiled upon seeing her from the glass window but she doesn't seem to notice. He walked slowly inside and he was greeted by her.

"Annyeong..ha..se..yo.."she bowed her head as she greeted him but her voice seems to trail off as she lifted her head and saw him.

Ji Hoo slowly approached her.

"Annyeong!" He greeted with a dashing smile which she replied back also with an innocent smile and a small bow. "I'd like to order... 1 Abalone porridge please."

_*end of flashback*_

"Ahh! No wonder you end the call immediately!" Woo bin exclaimed as he recalled what happen.

"Don't worry, She'll come."

The conversation of the two were interrupted as the host started the party.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. A wonderful evening to all of you. We are gathered here today to celebrate the birthday of one of Korea's prodigy in the fields of arts particularly pottery..."

/ /

The driver immediately pulled over and Ga Eul emerged from the car. She quickly climbed up the stairs and as she reach the top, she presented her invitation to a man there.

"Your name Miss?" the man looked at him intently.

"Chu Ga Eul." The man looked at the guess list and a few minutes of checking, he accusingly looked at her.

"I'm sorry miss, but your name isn't here on the list. I'm sorry but you have to leave." Ga Eul was too surprise to react. It took her a few minutes before she could gain her composure.

"That's not possible. Woo Bin invited me and gave me the invitation saying that i'm invited. I'm sorry but you need to let me in." Even though she dislike parties, she swore an oath to Woo Bin and she promise to fulfill it no matter what. She is this type of person.

"I'm sorry but you really need to lea-" The man was interrupted at the sudden appearance of a familiar woman. Although Ga Eul didn't recognize her and thought she might be just one of the guest, The man seem to quiver at the moment he saw her.

"What's going on here?" The woman asked. Words left Ga Eul as she saw her. She was dressed in a beautiful white glittery long gown and wore a four-inch silver stilettos. Her hair was tied in a bun with diamond clips on it. By the looks of it, she was around the age of thirties. The lady looked at Ga Eul and her eyes widen. She looked at the man again. "Why is a guess being left outside?"

"I'm sorry madam. Its just that, her name isn't on the guess list."

"She is bringing an invitation isn't she?" She replied and turned towards Ga Eul again. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. The party is already starting so you may go now." She smiled at her and Ga Eul can't help but blush. She slowly bowed her head to the woman and proceeded to the party.

The woman looked at Ga Eul's back as she left. She smiled at the sight at of her. "Chu Ga Eul. What an interesting child. Exactly how in the world did you manage to get here?"

/ /

Ga Eul slowly entered the party as if she's hiding her presence. Yep, She is late for the host has already started the event.

"... Everyone might have known him as 'The Casanova of Korea' or 'Korea's number one potter' but to some of you, this outstanding person is just known for being himself..."

Ga Eul slowly moved forward to get a better view.

"... Now let us all welcome, the Birthday celebrant, Mr. So Yi Jung"

Ga Eul froze for a moment. She quickly turned her face towards the stairs and there she saw him. Dressed in an elegant gray suit, he slowly descend the stairs.

**_"Eonjengan i nunmuri meomchugil [I hope this tears will stop running someday]_**

**_eonjengan i eodumi geochigo [ Someday after this darkness clear up ]_**

**_ttaseuhan haessari i nunmureul mallyeojugil [I hope the warm sunshine dries these tears]_**

Ga Eul was speechless. Her heart skipped a beat. It was Yi Jung! After how many weeks of finding a way to get to him, here he is. He is within her reach now.

**_jichin nae moseubi [When I feel that I'm getting tired]_**

**_jogeumssik jigyeowojineun geol neukkimyeon [of looking me exhausted]_**

**_da beorigo sipjyo himdeulge jikyeoodeon kkumeul [I want to give all my dreams I've kept hard]_**

Ga Eul can't help but smile. She was so overwhelmed with happiness that tears slowly formed in her eyes. He slowly walked towards the stage.

**_gajin geotbodaneun[Every time I feel that I'm lacking]_**

**_bujokhan geosi neomunado manheun ge [in many things, most of them I don't have]_**

**_neukkyeojil ttaemada darie himi pullyeoseo nan jujeoantjyo [I lost strength in my legs and drop down]_**

Yi Jung is different now. And Ga Eul could sense it. There's loneliness and longing in his eyes. She wanted to hug him.

**_eonjengan i nunmuri meomchugil [I hope this tears will stop running someday]_**

**_eonjengan i eodumi geochigo [ Someday after this darkness clear up ]_**

**_ttaseuhan haessari i nunmureul mallyeojugil [I hope the warm sunshine dries these tears]_**

**_gidarimyeon eonjengan ogetji (someday, someday) [But wait it'll come, Someday, someday]_**

**_bami gireodo haeneun tteudeusi [Although the night is long, the sun comes up]_**

**_i apeun nae gaseumdo eonjengan da natgetji [Someday my painful heart will get well]_**

**_eonjengan.. eonjengan [someday... someday..."_**

Ga Eul's eyes followed him as he slowly ascends the stage. She clapped her hands as the other applause as well. Yi Jung smiled at the many people but Ga Eul knew it was a fake one. Then, two woman from nowhere suddenly went up from the stage. She recognized the older woman immediately for she was the one who helped her awhile ago. She quickly took the microphone from the host.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my son's birthday" the woman, or should we say, Madam So greeted.

'Son? She is Yi Jung's Mom?!' her jaw dropped and her eyes continued to look at them.

"But first I would like to announce a good news to all of you." She started. Ga Eul had a bad feeling about this. Her heart starts pounding fast.

"I know all of you recognize this young lady beside me. She is none other than the daughter of Kim Soo Hyun of the KIM corporations." Murmurs are starting to arise from everywhere.

"..but today, she isn't just an ordinary lady now but, rather my daughter in law" The F4, Jan Di and Jae Kyung looked at them with surprised faces. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin immediately knows where this announcement is heading.

"I would like to present to you, Kim Hae Ra.. Fiancee of my son, So Yi Jung."

* * *

_**AN:**_ CLIFFHANGER! hehehehe!

By the way, the song used is entitled Someday by IU. And if you want to know how her hair really looks like, you can google 'braid waterfall curl' and imagine Ga Eul in that. :)


	19. Chapter 19 - Heartbreaks and Tears

"I would like to present to you, Kim Hae Ra.. Fiancee of my son, So Yi Jung."

The announcement shocked majority of the guess but soon it turned into loud cheers and applause. Everyone was happy for the 'Engaged couple'. Well, everyone but five people.

On the right wing, stands the F3, Jan Di and Jae Kyung. They still can't believe the announcement. The five stood still, frozen and pale. Ji hoo immediately regained his composure and grabbed Woo Bin.

"Where's Ga Eul?" He whispered as softly as possible. Woo Bin grabbed his phone immediately and called her but it went voice mail. Unknown to him, Ga Eul left her phone at her apartment.

"She won't answer."

"Then look for her. She might have not arrived here yet. Don't tell her about the engage-" He stopped as his eyes looked at the far end of the left wing. He narrowed his eyes and widen after a few seconds. Woo Bin looked at his reaction and turned his head to see where he is looking for.

"Yah! can you at least focu-" He stopped as he saw what, or rather who Ji Hoo is starring at. His jaw dropped and his eyes widen. On the other side of the corner, among the many guests, she stood there, Frozen and shocked.

Ga Eul is too shocked to move. Her chest pained and her heart feels as if its being twisted. Words have left her and her face became pale. Her palms become sweaty and her breath became erratic. Her gaze remains to Yi Jung as if begging him to notice her.

Slowly, tears started to fall from her eyes. She slowly closed her eyes and bow down to let her sorrows fall. She softly wiped her face and looked at him once more. Or maybe, one last time.

As if on cue, Yi Jung shifted his gaze to the left side and his eyes widen at what he saw. His jaw fell and he froze. For a moment, he totally forget the thousands of people in his party and all he could see is her. She looked so beautiful and sophisticated in her attire. Her beauty is compared to that of Helen. His chest pained and his heart throb at her sight. She looks different. There was longing and sadness in her eyes. She look as if she's pain.

Then reality came in to him. How could he be so stupid. His Engagement! And she is here!

He immediately tried moved from his place to go after her. But before he could do it, her mother grabbed his arm as if asking him to stay. He gave his mother a death glare and she raised her eye brow back at him which made him behave. He looked right back at Ga Eul and notice that she is different now. She is smiling right at him. Her small smile was accompanied by small tears in her eyes. She softly bowed at him and wipe her tears off and immediately left the table.

On the other side, the F4 witness the whole scenario. They witness how Yi Jung and Ga Eul's supposed reunion turned up into a heartbreak scene. As they saw Ga Eul leaving, The Gang immediately left to go after her. Yi Jung watched at what was happening. He badly wanted to go down after her. He wanted to go with his best friends as they search for her. What if something happens to her? He closed his eyes and pray to God to keep her safe.

"...We'll hope you'll enjoy the rest of the night." The host finally said the words he was waiting for so long. He slowly descends down, not wanting to cause a scene, leaving his Mom and a puzzled Hae ra on stage. He quickly excused himself from many interviews saying his bestfriends are waiting for him. As he got out of the room, he ran as fast as he can in search for her. He dialed his phone and on the third try, his friend answered.

"Yeboseyo?"

"WOO BIN?! Where are you?!" His voice was filled with worry.

"We're at the garden." He immediately put his phone down and rushed to their side. He was panting so hard when he reached them. They were talking about the engagement party but stopped as they noticed his arrival.

"Where... where is.. she?" He asked as he tried to regain his breathing.

"Don't worry.. She's safe." He felt relieved. It's as if the feeling inside his chest was gone. Knowing she is safe is all that it matters. well for now.

"Where is she?"

"My driver sent her to her apartment." Woo bin is different now. It's as if something is up. Slowly, Woo Bin towards him and grabbed his collar.

"YOU! You told us you weren't going with the engagement!" His voice remained calm but his tone was filled with disappointments and anger. Yi Jung regained his composure. He wanted to tell all of them the real truth was to why he is doing this. But no. He can't do it. He closed his eyes and masked his true feelings.

"So what if I told you that? People change. Accept it." His voice was cold. He definitely doesn't to lie to his bestfriend. Ji Hoo, Jan Di, Jun Pyo and even Jae Kyung looked at him in disbelief. This statement pushed Woo Bin into punching him. Yi Jung fell on the floor as he touched his mouth. There was blood. He was too shocked to react. This was the first time Woo Bin did that to him. Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo tried to hold Woo Bin down.

"YOU BASTARD! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT GA EUL WAS NEARLY RAPE?! HUH?!" Woo bin shouted back at him. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes, even Yi Jung. "DO YOU KNOW THAT SHE NEARLY GOT INTO AN ACCIDENT?! HUH!?" He tried to knock his senses as much as he can.

"Calm down Woo Bin. Let's not make a scene." Ji Hoo tried to calm him down and thankfully, he followed.

"YOU! I believed in your words! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE LONGED TO SEE YOU?! The moment she knew how your worlds are so different, she had lost hope in meeting you! I've tried my best in helping her! In keeping her away from harm because i consider you my brother and I believed in you! Guess I was wrong."

And with that, he left first. Yi Jung can't do anything. Jae Kyung left and went to Woo Bin's side while Ji Hoo, Jan Di and Jun Pyo helped him get up.

"Sunbae..." She sighed as she looked at him. "What was that all about?"

"Ughh.. Can we not talk about it?" He said as he tried to get up.

"Gwenchana?" Jun Pyo asked

"Yeah... sorry about earlier." He said as he walked back towards the party.

/ /

Ga Eul silently watched at the window. Slowly, tears started to fall. As she noticed their destination, she asked the driver to pull over. Slowly, she walked towards the sidelines.

"So this is the Han River..." She smiled softly. She closed her eyes and feel the breeze. She continued smiling as she feel the coldness of the air, but this time, her smile is accompanied by tears. She rubbed her arms to keep her warm. Slowly, she gathered her courage and screamed as much as she can.

"PABUUUUU GAAA EULLLLL!" She put her hands on her head as she cried to her hearts content. It took her a few minutes before she calmed down.

"The sea is nothing but a library of all the tears in history." She quickly turned around to see who it was. Standing beside her is a man, around his middle twenties. He was offering her his handkerchief which she gladly accepted.

"Thats a river you know." She corrected.

"Well.. all rivers end up in the sea." She laughed at his explanation. He does have a point.

Ga Eul couldn't explain her feeling. She could feel warmth in this man. It's like they've known each other. She don't know how or when but she feels peace around him. Being with him gives her a feeling she never had. It feels as if she has a father.

"For a pretty young lady... I would prefer to see you smile." She smiled back at him. She really feels comfortable with this person. She noticed the man bringing a guitar.

"Is it okay if i ask you to play for me?"

"sure..." He got his guitar and started playing random songs. Some were beautiful which made her smile, while some were also sad that made her cry once more.

The man noticed that it's getting late and asked her to go home already since it's it's dangerous. She gladly obeyed.

"Komawo.. Ajusshi!" She felt better having him as her company. "By the way.. What's your name?"

"Ah.. In Korea, I'm named as Sungha. But you can also call me Gerald."

/ /

Meanwhile in Tokyo, Japan, The renowned famous Japanese painter and potter and one of the most influential people of the world, Hidetoshi Odagiri lays on his death bed. Beside him is her granddaughter, the famous painter and singer, Yuri Odagiri or more known worldwide by her stage name, Lyla.

"Yu...ri..Gomenasai.."

"Ojisan!" She held his hand as tears fell from her eyes. Even though her relationship with her grandfather isn't good, she still cared for him.

"Your daughter..." He added as he apologetically looked into her eyes. Tears fell from his face. Yuri looked at his grandfather. ".. . Your daughter is alive...She's in... Korea..."

Yuri was taken aback with his grandfather's revelation. "wha...WHAT?!"

* * *

_**AN:**_ heartbreaks T_T.. Uwww! new character! Enter: Gerald/Sungha.

and another New character... YURI ODAGIRI! hohoho

lol you guise probably know who Sungha is.. so yeah, I borrowed his name.

Reviews and motivations please! :)


	20. Chapter 20 - Lost

Ga Eul arrived at her apartment around 10pm. Although she felt better after talking with Sungha Ahjusshi, the moment she entered her house, sadness and sorrows suddenly greeted her. She sighed deeply as she eyed the different things in her apartment: Her phone with 9 missed calls from Woo Bin, the finished painting that was supposed to be her present and her black acoustic guitar and the song she just composed earlier. She starred it for a while and decided to grab it to play the song, The song she made which was inspired by So Yi Jung.

/ /

Yi Jung parked his lotus immediately. He didn't wait for the party to finished. He immediately left the hotel when his mother wasn't watching him. He planned to explain things to her. To clear things up about them. As he ascends up the stairs, he could hear a feint music getting louder and louder as he drew nearer and nearer to her door. Before he could try to knock at the door, Ga Eul's sweet voice and a strumming of guitar strings greeted him.

**_neol gidarida honja saenggakhaesseo [While I was waiting for you, I've been thinking that]_**

**_tteonagan neon jigeum neomu apa dasi [you got hurt when you left me.]_**

**_naegero doraol gil wie ulgo itdago.. [So you're crying on the way back to me.]_**

She is singing. Her melodic voice is just captivating. He doesn't recognize the song but the lyrics. Its struck him. His heart begin to throb as he saw a portion of her side through her window.

**_neol baraboda mundeuk saenggakhaesseo [When I look at you, I suddenly think]_**

**_eoneunal haneuri balgajimyeon machi [One day when it's clear]_**

**_tteonatdeon nalcheoreom gamanhi neoneun naege ogetji [you will come back to me just like when you left me.]_**

Teardrops started to fall on Ga Eul's eyes and it pained Yi Jung so much seeing her in this state. He clutched his left hand and put it on his chest while his other hand caresses the window her he could see her. He didn't stop the tear that fell in his eyes.

**_nae ape inneun neo [You're in front of me.]_**

**_nega dasi nareul bol sun eobseulkka [Can't I see you one more time?]_**

**_neoui du nun soge naneun eopgo [I can't see myself in your eyes]_**

**_iksukhaejin sonjitgwa anggeumgateun misoman [Remains of comfortable waves and smiles]_**

**_huimihage namaseo nareul ulge hajiman [Although it faintly remained, it makes me cry]_**

**_neoneun dasi naege doraolgeoya [Would you come back to me again?]_**

**_neoui mami dasi nal bureumyeon [If your heart called me..]_**

**_jujeomalgo dorawa ne nunapui nae aneuro [don't hesitate to come back to my arms]_**

**_yejeoncheoreom neol anajulteni [I'll hug you like I did before.]_**

Yi Jung slid his back off the wall and as he slowly descends, teardrops fell from his face. He slowly closed his eyes. He covered his face with his hands and sighed deeply. He sit there quietly and starred at nothing for a while.

Ga Eul put her guitar back and turn the lights off. She had enough for today.

Yi Jung noticed that Ga Eul already went to bed. He slowly descends and went back to his lotus. As he started driving he promised himself to comeback here tomorrow. No way is he giving up on her. He'll rather tell her and his friends the truth than risk the chance of what was precious to him.

/ /

Woo Bin was drinking alone in the lounge. He already send Jae Kyung back to her house and even though the latter wanted to accompany him, he insisted and wanted to be alone. Well, that was until when the door flew open. He turned around to see who it is but disappointingly looked back at his drink as he saw who he was. It was Yi Jung.

Yi Jung approached him slowly and patted his back.

"Woo Bin-ah... I have something... important to tell you." Woo bin looked right back at him. "The engagement party.. wasn't my decision.."

Yi Jung narrated everything to him and when he was done telling him, he made a huge sigh and patted his shoulders.

"Yah! You should have told us sooner... Right guys?" Yi Jung turned back to see who he was talking to and was surprised to see Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, Jan di and Jae Kyung standing there. They've been listening to him the whole time. The gang quickly approached him and gave him a huge group hug.

"I told you he was hiding something." Ji Hoo smiled as if he just won one of his bets. They were so happy that the real Yi Jung is back now.

"By the way sunbae, have you told Ga Eul about this?" Jan Di asked him.

"No.. not yet.. But, I'll tell her tomorrow. I promise. " He happily replied to her. He was thankful that he had such understanding best friends.

"CHEERS!" Jun Pyo shouted "FOR YI JUNG!" the others cheered and they happily celebrated a continuation of Yi Jung's birthday and his new-found resolution.

/ /

The following day, Yuri finally arrived at Korea. She tried to wear something normal as possible in order to avoid unwanted attention.

"Korewa Korea ga.. [So this is Korea]" She inhaled deeply

_*flashback from ch. 19*_

"Yu...ri..Gomenasai.."

"Ojisan!" She held his hand as tears fell from her eyes. Even though her relationship with her grandfather isn't really that good, she still cared for him.

"Your daughter..." He added as he apologetically looked into her eyes. Tears fell from his face. Yuri looked at his grandfather. ".. . Your daughter is alive...She's in... Korea..."

Yuri was taken aback with his grandfather's revelation. "wha...WHAT?!"

Her emotions were difficult to label: Happiness, Worry, Anger, Curiousness; her feelings were all mixed. "How did that happened? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" She tried to held her voice back as much as she could.

"because of your.. accident trauma.. you gave birth.. prematurely...and I gave your daughter.. to a woman for adoption...If you want to find her, you.. may do so.. all the information are in my.. files.." He coughed, and this time, with blood. He closed his eyes as he succumb to eternal slumber.

"Arigou.. Jisan..."

_*End of flashback*_

"Wait for me, my young one...I'll find you.."

/ /

The moment his alarm went on, Yi Jung immediately get up and took a shower. He took a quick breakfast and quickly head towards his lotus.

His drive to her place took only 30 minutes than the usual hour. Well, he was driving faster than the speed of light. He quickly climbed towards the stairs and knocked her door. But there was no answer. He knocked again several times but it remained quiet. without a choice, he tried to open the door and surprisingly, it was left open.

"Aish... how come she didn't lock the do-" He froze as he saw what was inside. It was nearly emptied. There were no more furniture and decorations. Everything was empty. She tried to check the bedroom and it was the same: an empty bedroom and closet and a covered frame? He slowly walked towards the hidden object and read the letter beside it. 'Happy Birthday!' was there so he is guessing it was for him. He knew that Ga Eul didn't know that the birthday she was attending was his. Even so, this was meant for him. He quickly took the cloth off and was amazed at the beautiful painting. It depicted a mask and a rose. He smiled as realized what it meant.

"Phantom of the Opera...of course..." He painfully smiled. He touched the painting and slowly he closed his eyes as he let the teardrops fall from his eyes. It wasn't really the painting that made him cry. But instead, the words encrypted below it:

'He Touched My Heart And I Am Forever Changed'

His world crumbled as reality hit him. She's gone now. He lost her.

/ /

Meanwhile in London, a young man is waiting for his plane to depart. He repeatedly watch at the magazine in disbelief.

"Tch.. You rascal! You're getting married yet you never told your Older brother about it?"

* * *

_**AN:**_ UWAA! MORE NEW CHARACTERS! bwahahaha! I'm hope you have guesses as to what Yuri/Lyla and Sungha/Gerald would play in this story. The ending is still faraway! But don't worry, i already have everything in planned! kekeke! I'll hope you'll continue reading this till the end and i promise to update as much as possible! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really really really really appreciate it! :)

By the way, the song Ga Eul played with her guitar is called Waiting by Panic. I used the version of IU [in dream high where she was hospitalized and Jason was there at the door just listening to her song... so just imagine it with Yi Jung and Ga Eul!]


	21. Chapter 21 - Hyung!

It has been a week since Ga Eul left her apartment and her absence wrecked Yi Jung's life to the core. He is back. The old Casanova of Korea has now raised from the grave.

For the past weeks, Yi Jung spend his time clubbing and drinking till dawn. His philandering ways are back and this time it's much worse. He doesn't call or meet up with his friends and this made them worry.

Woo Bin knew best what to do. The moment Ga Eul left, he assembled some of his men to trace her immediately but no results of her whereabouts yet.

One night, after sobering up, he drove his orange lotus to their Family House and he was quickly greeted by the maids. He inquired the whereabouts of his mother and told them she's in her study room. He got a call from his mother earlier when he was still drunk telling him she needs to meet him. He waited for a few hours before he sees her in order to sober up a little.

Yi Jung was so frustrated again that when he proceed to his mother's study, he didn't noticed a Purple Lotus parked outside. The man driving it emerged and as he entered the house, surprised maids bowed at him.

"Where are they?" He inquired

/ /

Yi Jung hazily barge in the study room. He found her mother reading a news paper and fold it the moment she saw him. He give him a smirk, as if saying he is proud of what he is doing. His mom looked at him in disgust and he evilly laughed back.

"So Yi Jung, WHY ARE YOU IN A MESS RIGHT NOW? WHAT IF HAE RA SEES YOU LIKE THIS? WHAT WOULD SHE THINK?" She continued scolding him but he just rolled his eyes and continued giving sarcastic laughs. "UGH! This has gone too far So Yi Jung. Don't forget that Ga E-" She was cut off when Yi Jung noticed she was about to mention Ga Eul's name.

"SO WHAT NOW? YOU'RE GONNA KILL HER? ABDUCT HER? HUH?!" His harsh and loud voice silenced her. "TCH! It doesn't matter... CAUSE SHE IS GONE NOW!" There was a long silence before he started talking again.

"You..Did you invite Ga Eul to the Engagement party?" Madam So looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"No... I didn't invite her.. But I let her in after she was stopped by the Guess Checker." She turned back from him and tried to head back to her table. "Well.. Whoever invited him have my thanks.. At least she knows the truth now and-"

"YOU! ARE YOU HAPPY YOUR SON IS LIKE THIS?!" He grabbed her arm as he cut her off. She could smell alcohol from his mouth so she guess he is still drunk. Normally, Yi Jung wouldn't even raised a finger at her, so she just understand him.

"Yi Jung-ah.." She brushed his hand calmly. ".. I know that you are only doing this because you're drunk. Get a rest now because tomorrow, you'll have a lunch with Hae Ra-sshi"

"Mianhae Omma... But my decision is final... If I'm not with Ga Eul.. Then I'd rather die single. I'm not going with this Arranged Marriage"

"ARRANGED MARRIAGE?" A familiar voice questioned and Yi Jung and Madam So looked back to see whose familiar voice it was. Both were too shocked to move. They can't believe it. He really is here! Wearing a simple white V-neck shirt and pants, He is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he listened to their whole conversation. The two where so busy arguing that they didn't noticed his presence in the room.

"So it was just an arranged marriage.." He smirked right back at them as he move towards their direction. "Tch.. No wonder.."

Yi Jung was too shock to react. Random questions emerged inside his head. _'Why is he here?', 'Isn't he in London?', 'Did he heard everything?', 'Is he alright?' _

He was in complete awe that he failed to notice that he is few meters away from them. He patted his shoulder as if waking him up from daydreaming. "Anyeong, Yi Jung."

Yi Jung's mouth formed a small smile. "Hyung!"

Yi Jung's older brother, So Ii Hyun is finally back. Although the two grew up together, Ii Hyun left for London four and a half years ago to continue his study in art and painting.

So Ii Hyun is 4 years older than Yi Jung. And if Yi Jung's known talent is pottery, Ii Hyun would be painting. His paintings attracted many attention and even when he is in London, his works always end up successfully. He is a prodigy when it comes to paintings and his works are highly praised by critics. Some even would say that he is the reincarnation of Leonardo Da Vinci or that of Raphael. The two brothers are really very famous in the Art World.

The two brothers were as close as a pod. They often play sports together or teach each other skills. So Yi Jung looked up to his brother even until today. He regards him with a complex mixture of love and fear, exasperation and awe, as evident when he did not even dare utter a word of complain when he commands him something. The other F4 members also appear to share a fear of him as well, not daring to disagree with his decisions concerning them and other serious matters. On the other hand, his older brother is always protective of him and even to that of the whole F4, Jan Di and Jae Kyung even till today.

"That's enough for now. Let's save the happy reunion later." He replied to Yi jung. "Jung...Go outside and wait for me there." He calmly ordered his brother. Yi Jung was about to move when his mother speak up suddenly.

_"_I'm not done talking. Yi Jung, as of tomorrow, you will act like Hae Ra's fiancee and mean it. Understand?" Yi Jung's mood quickly shifted but he remained expressionless.

"Yi Jung... Don't make me repeat what I said." His voice was dead serious. Yi Jung immediately went out after he said it. Even though it's his mother, he wouldn't want to disobey his Hyung. Aside from Jun Pyo, Ii Hyun is the only one who can order him.

His mother exclaimed in disbelief as Yi Jung's figure went out. 'How come he follows his brother's order but not mine? I'm His Mother, for god's sake!'. She turned her eyes back at Ii Hyun.

"Was I not enough?" Ii Hyun questioned

"Tch! So Ii Hyun... Don't get involve!"

"Need a new museum, sold your first son. Need investment, trying to sell her other son. The next time you need something, what will you do then? Since you don't have any more children." His expression pained as he recall how his mother did the same thing at him 3 years ago and how it failed. Yes, his arranged marriage with the Italian artist Melanie Medici failed a year after their wedding. Although the two remained close friends after and are supporting each other's relationship now.

"Everything has been for your sake" His mom answered him back regarding his accusations.

"And who decides that? Who the hell says that everything is for us? I have never once thought, that you've done anything for our sake." His tone was cold and serious

"Your world of happiness, who do you think gave it to you?" His mother answered him back

Ii Hyun gave a sarcastic laugh at his mother's answer. "Happiness, you say? Do you even know what happiness is?...Yi Jung...Let him be" He said with a warning tone.

"I TOLD YOU IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" Madam So replied back in a loud voice

"No... This time, I wont just sit back and watch." He replied as he leave his frustrated mother behind.

/ /

Yi Jung sat outside of the room. He keep fiddling his fingers as he waits for his Hyung. A few minutes later, he quickly stand from where he was sitting as the door opened and Ii Hyun emerged. He knows the two had a huge discussion but he couldn't figure out what. Ii Hyun looked fine as if nothing happened. He just smiled at him.

"Let's go."

* * *

_**AN:**_ OHH! Ii Hyun is here! oh and yes, his dialogues are same with Jun Hee's dialogues :)


	22. Chapter 22 - Hidden History

Yi Jung followed his brother and entered his Purple Lotus. He slumped his back immediately and crossed his arms. Ii Hyun entered the driver's seats afterwards and left the mansion.

There was a huge tension in the atmosphere and Ii Hyun thought that the silence is deafening, so he broke the long silence.

"Aren't you gonna welcome me?" Yi Jung chuckled and looked back at him.

"Welcome home, Hyung." Ii Hyun shortly smiled back at him and then returned his gaze at the road. He made a left turn and Yi Jung realize where they are heading: His Studio.

"Why are we heading to my studio? Why not yours?"

"Well.. Yours is closer..." He looked back at him. "And seriously.. you need rest." He smirked as he shifted his eyes back on the road.

The drive took more or less thirty minutes. The two had small talks but nothing really serious.

Ii Hyun pulled over and the two emerged from the car and entered his studio. Yi Jung immediately did his daily routine when his Hyung is in his studio: make a cup of tea. Ii Hyun smiled as he figured out what his younger brother is doing. Even though he was gone for too long, he never forgets what he needs to do.

A few minutes later, Yi Jung handed him a cup of tea and settled beside him. There was a long silence before Ii Hyun broke it.

"So... What mess have you gotten into this time?" Yi Jung smiled at his question. He recalled how his Older Brother always ask the same question way back. Even at a young age, Yi Jung always gets into different mess. Whether the trouble was big or small, there wasn't a day when he wasn't in trouble. And when he realized what he did, he would quickly hide to his hiding place and slowly cry. His brother would always calm him down and ask the same question and in the end, he would save him from whatever punishment he would have to go through. He really idolized him before and even now.

"Heh... Don't ask when you already know." There was a long silence again before Ii Hyun continued to speak.

"So... Who's Ga Eul?" Yi jung looked at him immediately when he uttered her name. His reaction made him laughed. "Hahaha! You really have changed Jung!" He said as he ruffled Yi Jung's hair.

"So you heard, huh?" Yi Jung tried hide his blush though he was too late.

"Every word..." Yi Jung looked down. And again, there was a long silence.

"Look.. I know I don't know the whole story... But believe in me when I tell you I understand how you feel." Yi Jung looked at his brother back. He understood what he was trying to say. "Just always remember... Whatever you decide, I'll support it. The F3, Jan Di and Jae Kyung also." Yi Jung smiled.

Ii Hyun looked at his watch. "Anyways.. It's getting late.. I'd better get going.." He said as he heads towards the door. He was about to protest when he turned back again. "Oh and... Dont worry.. Your car will be is already here tomorrow morning."

Yi Jung watch as the figure entered his car. Ii Hyun waved at him before driving again. His sure is lucky to have his brother by his side at this moment.

/ /

The following day, Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Jae Kyung, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo arrived together at the F4 lounge after they received a message from an unknown number telling them to go there.

"Aishh! Who the hell is he to order me around?" Jun Pyo annoyingly asked as he opened the door. "Seriously, Whoever he is, he is so de-"

"I am so what?" he stopped as a familiar voice interrupted him. The F3, Jan Di and Jae Kyung were shocked at the familiar figure leaning on the wall across them. He smiled as he saw them. Jun Pyo suddenly became nervous as the familiar figure moved towards them. Uh-oh! He is in deep trouble. There are only two persons the Shinwha Heir is afraid of: His sister, the charisma queen, Gu Jun Hee, and this Guy, The man of action, So Ii Hyun.

"Hyung!" Everyone greeted in unison as they moved towards him and gave him a welcome hug.

"Yah! Jun Pyo! You're not planning on killing me are you?" Jun Pyo's eyes widened and he gave a nervous laugh.

"Ha..Ha! O-of course not!" The rest laughed at his statement. Jun Pyo is really a bad liar but it's a good thing Ii Hyun didn't took it seriously or he is dead.

"Come guys.. I prepared lunch."

The F3, Jan Di and Jae Kyung dropped their jaws as they saw the scrumptious Italian dishes on the table: Lasagna, Carbonara, Risotto, Crocchè, Tortellini and Raviolli. There were also different flavors of Gelato for dessert.

"Hyung, Did you prepare all of this?" Woo bin ask as his mouth started to become watery.

"Only the main dishes. But I had help... So Let's eat?"

Everyone took a seat and tried his cooking. The moment the food entered their mouths, they can't help but smile at its deliciousness.

"ughmmmmm! Hyung! THIS IS SOOO GOOODD!" Jan Di commented as she ate another scoop of lasagna.

"Jan Di is right, Hyung! This is really good!" Jun Pyo added who was busy eating raviolli.

"I agree, Hyung! Your cooking is really good! When did you learn to cook like this?" Woo Bin added more and Jae Kyung and Ji Hoo also nodded in agreement.

Ii Hyun smiled at their praises. "Well.. I was in Europe for nearly five years...So, maybe I just learned?"

After eating, the Gang started throwing random question at Ii Hyun. Well, he was away for nearly five years, so it doesn't hurt to ask.

"By the way, Hyung... When did you come back?" Woo Bin asked

"Oh.. Three days ago."

"I'm guessing someone special there taught you cooking!" Although the Don Juan meant this statement as a mere joke, Ii Hyun answered this truthfully.

"Actually there is." Everyone turned their eyes back at him. "Her name is Cha Eun Jae. She's a Korean Model there in Italy and currently, my Girlfriend."

"MWOH?!" Jun Pyo and Woo Bin exclaimed.

"Ommo! Chukahae Hyung!" Jan Di and Jae Kyung congratulated as they give him a hug.

"Komawo, Di-ah, Kyung-ah.." He said as he hugged back.

"So Hyung..." Ji Hoo started "What made you come back here?"

Their short laughter and celebration was cut off by Ji Hoo's question. Ii Hyun scoffed at his question.

"Do I need a reason to come back? Maybe I just miss you guys?" he made a small laugh. But, He knows Ji Hoo won't buy it. "You never change do you, Ji Hoo?" Ii Hyun is already aware of Ji Hoo's 'Psychic powers'

"I think you already know why I'm here." His voice shifted to a serious tone. Everybody knows what he meant. Of course he came back because of Yi Jung. "I want to know the whole story. Tell me, what really happened."

Everyone narrated the whole story. Ii Hyun's reaction changes depending what they've tell him. He is happy to know that Yi Jung has found someone special already. But he's frustrated to learn that his Mom is messing up everything.

The lunch took about an hour or two. Their topics are mostly about Ga Eul and Yi Jung.

"So where is she now?" Ii Hyun asked. He too, wanted to meet the young lady who change his brother.

"Not yet sure where. But my men are searching out of Seoul already." Woo Bin answered.

/ /

Ga Eul arrived at her house after going out. It has been a week since she left Seoul and returned from where she belonged. She put her stuff, settled in the living room and as she turned on the TV, she was taken back at the news. It was a video clip from the musicale, Les Miserables.

_**"...I love him, **_  
_**But everyday I'm learning, **_  
_**All my life, **_  
_**I've only been pretending, **_  
_**Without me, **_  
_**His world will go on turning, **_  
_**A world that's full of happiness, **_  
_**That I have never known... **_

Ga Eul eyed at the woman with awe. She was starstruck. She had a voice of an angel and her beauty is mesmerizing. She idolize her the moment she heard her singing. There was a warm feeling in her heart as she sang. She can't explain it. It's like there's a bond between them.

_**I love him... I love him... **_  
_**I love him... But only on my own..."**_

"Broadway singer, Lyla have finally returned again to Korea. The Half-Japanese, Half-american artist have visited the country 17 years ago, and now she's back."

Yuri Odagiri, or worldly known as Lyla, is a gifted artist when it comes to Singing and Painting. Her melodic voice has conquered the world. Some of her known roles is Christine from the Phantom of the Opera, Juliet from Romeo and Juliet and Fantine and Eponine from Les Miserables (different occasions). She has already played many musicales throughout the world and her success is unavoidable. Aside from her melodic voice, her beauty is also one of a kind. With fair skin, rosy lips, pinkish cheeks, black hair and hazelnut eyes, many young men have expressed their desire for the woman's heart.

/ /

Back in Korea, another person was also listening to the same news Ga Eul was listening.

"What made you come back?" The press ask at the young artist.

"I am in search of a person... or rather, persons.." she said as she emphasize the S. "..who are important to me."

Sungha was watching the news. He was taken aback. It has been 17 years since then. But till now, she still has that effect on him.

"Lyla..."

* * *

_**AN:**_ What could have happened 17 years ago? hohohoho!

Thank you for always reviewing, Unknown1289 :) i really appreciate it!

MINNA! HONTO NI, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! I'm thankful for all the reviews :)


	23. Chapter 23 - History Unveiled

"Lyla..."

Sungha mumbled as the news was over. Just then, his door bell rang and reality brought him back. He stood up from the couch and opened his door. And he turned pale. There she was, standing on his door step, beautiful and radiant as ever. Wearing a pink knee-length dress with pink-strap sandals, hair down and curled, and a beauty so mesmerizing it will make your heart froze.

"Ly..Lyla... What are you doing here?"

/ /

Meanwhile, Yi Jung was at his studio making when he received a call from Woo Bin.

"BRO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" His tone was frantic and he was panting

"I'm at my studio...Why?"

"For weeks.. I've been gathering information regarding Ga Eul and her whereabouts as well as her background..." Woo Bin started narrating."

"And?" Yi Jung can't hold the suspense

"You wont believe it...but..."

"BUT WHAT?!" Yi jung is getting tensed and irritated

"... Ga Eul? She's an orphan"

/ /

Back at Sungha's Condo,

"Ly..Lyla... What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Lyla answered back in a serious tone that made Sungha's expression change from surprised to worried.

"Come on in." He invited and Lyla came in and settled on her couch. Sungha immediately went to the kitchen and prepared coffee, her favorite. Lyla smiled as she receive the cup from him.

"You haven't forgotten."

"How could I?" Sungha answered with a smirk in his face as he recalls some memories in the past.

***FLASHBACK 17 YEARS AGO!***

Jung Sungha was watching the TV when a news suddenly popped out that made his heart go frozen.

"Rising star, Yuri Odagiri or more known as Lyla Chu finally visits Korea. The young singer is planning to stay here for a week or two for her concert and for the exhibit in Woo Sung Museum where her pieces are featured. At a young age, the 17-year-old girl whose voice could soothe the soul has already shaken the world to the point that she was chosen to play as Eponine from Les Miserables in Broadway. Though unknown to people, she is also talented in painting and her works always receive positive reviews. She's truly a prodigy in the fields of art."

Guitarist and Musician prodigy, Sungha Jung was awestruck. The 18-year-old artist felt as if time has stopped. He never saw anyone as beautiful and as talented as her. It was love at first sight. Reality brought him back when his phone rang.

"Hello? Min Hyuk?" Sungha's voice was clearly annoyed.

"Hey Bro! Guess what?!"

"WHUTT?!" he replied in an annoyed tone. However, His face lit up when Min Hyuk finished his announcement. "...We'll be playing in Lyla 's Concert and Exhibit. We need to practice there now!"

Sungha can't help but smile. He was so out of his world that he forgot Min Hyuk was still on the line. His heart leap for joy as he heard it. Finally, he'll get to meet her.

Sungha hurriedly drove his white Porsche to the studio and as he emerged, wild screams from fangirls killed his ears. Well, who wouldn't fall for the charismatic and charming musician. As he went inside, he was greeted by someone he wasn't expecting. Lyla stood frozen as she saw him. Yes, she too could feel a tingly feeling and butterflies in her somach and felt as if time froze. It's like they were the two people here. He smiled and she smiled back and the two continued having an intimate eye-gazing contest until Min Hyuk butt in.

"Miss Lyla..errr" He said as he pat Sungha on his shoulders and brought the two back to earth "...This is Sungha, guitarist, vocalist and Composer of our band, The Stupid." Lyla eyed at back at him and smiled. Sungha offered his hand for a shake and she accepted.

"Jung Sungha.." He smiled

"Chu Lyla" She smiled back.

The trio head back at the studio and started rehearsing. Wow, Lyla's voice really did captivate him. Sungha was speechless the entire time. He just watch her with his jaw drop as he let her soothe his soul.

Time flew fast and the two immediately became best of friends. Sungha learned many things from her like how her real name is actually Yuri Odagiri and that Lyla Chu is just a stage name or that she is orphaned at a young age and grew up with his grandfather and many more personal things. They've trusted each other with their secrets they don't even tell their families. To them it may just be a special friendship but in other's eyes, their closeness isn't just a mere friendship.

The concert ended in a success and for a short time, they became more intimate with each other. So intimate that both even wrote a song for each other about love and friendship.

Time flew fast again and the exhibit finally came. Sungha knows his time with Lyla is numbered. At the exhibit, the two shared a memorable evening with each other when Sungha confessed and the two ended up making love with each other after.

/ /

Back at Yi Jung and Woo bin's Conversation...

"... Ga Eul? She's an orphan" Woo Bin's revelation shocked him. How could that be? Ga Eul said that her parents died in an accident and was raised by her Grandmother. Was she lying to him the whole time? Does Ga Eul knew about everything or was she blinded by a false truth?

"What? How could that be?"

"I've dug up all information here in the city and yes, she was born here in Seoul 9 years ago at Parang Hospital and they've given me necessary information about her. Apparently, she was given to an older nurse who works there."

"And?"

"Well.. she was born prematurely after her mother had an accident. Somehow, the Father of the mother didn't want Ga Eul and given it to the old woman there who was a nurse. Did you knew that Ga Eul has japanese blood and Can you believe it that she is actually super rich right now?" Woo Bin exclaimed.

"Yeah I know about Ga Eul having Japanese blood." He stopped as he recalled what Woo Bin just said. "Wait..waaiiitt... what? what do you mean by 'she is actually super rich?'

"Earlier I mentioned that Ga Eul was given out by her own Grandfather, right?" Yi Jung replied a yes and Woo Bin continued. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you who gave her."

"Seriously.. Woo Bin.. Tell me now!" Yi Jung started to get annoyed.

"Well.. You probably know about Hidetoshi Odagiri right...?" Woo Bin started.

"Odagiri? Yeah.. I've heard of him.. The famous painter and potter from Japan." Yi Jung then started to get ideas as to where the conversation is heading. "...Don't tell me...-"

"Yes Yi Jung-ah. Ga Eul's grandfather and the one who gave her, is none other than Hidetoshi Odagiri."

/ /

Back at Sungha's Condo...

Sungha has finally been brought back to reality and he stopped reminiscing 'their' past

"So... Why are you here Lyla?"

Lyla took a deep breath. She doesn't know how to explain everything to him. They haven't seen in 9 years and now here she is, sitting in front of him, planning to tell him they have a child?! It took a few silence and deep breaths before Lyla had the courage to speak up.

"9 Year ago... after I left... There was something.. You didn't know."

Sungha remained quiet but he feel uneasy.

"When I reached Japan... I found out... that I was... pregnant." Sungha's eyes widened at her revelation. He knew it immediately. It's his child!

/ /

Back in Yi Jung's studio...

"Yes Yi Jung-ah. Ga Eul's grandfather and the one who gave her, is none other than Hidetoshi Odagiri." Woo Bin answered.

Yi Jung know about some things about the late potter and his family. They were famous after all especially in the art world. And then it hit him.

"Wait... If Ga Eul's grandfather is Hidetoshi... then..." Yi Jung was too surprised when he got the full picture. "Don't tell me..."

"...Yes Yi Jung... Ga Eul's mother is none other than Yuri Odagiri."

* * *

_**AN:**_ HOHOHOHO! REVELATION! DUN DUN DUN!

Sorry for the Timeline confusion! i've edited it! :)


	24. Chapter 24 - Hopes and Despair

"When I reached Japan... I found out... that I was... pregnant."

BOOM! The revelation was like a bomb being dropped at it seriously shake Sungha's life. Lyla timidly looked at him as she waits for his reaction. There was a long silence and tensed atmosphere in the area before Sungha speak.

"Wait... What?" he replied in disbelief as he regained his composure. "Is this some kind of joke?" Lyla's eyes widened. But of course she understood. She had hurt him. Yes, 17 years ago, SHE had HURT HIM! Sungha on the other hand wanted her revelation to be a reality. She was.. or IS his first love after all. In both's eyes, you could see the longing for each other. But you could also see the pain in it.

**_*flashback 17 years ago... The Day after they made Love.(see the previous chapter)*_**

Lyla and Sungha woke up sharing the same bed with clothes off and when they woke up, they realized they weren't alone. Lyla's eyes widened as she realize the trouble she's into. Memories gathered up in Lyla's head: Sungha's confession and how they made love even though she didn't answered yet. Uh-oh! She is in really big trouble. So big her grandfather might kill her. To make things worse, they weren't alone. Min hyuk was there standing and staring at them with his jaw dropped.

"Oh My God!"

"Uh.. Morning?!" Min hyuk greeted

"I have to go" Lyla answered back

"Let me walk you home!" Sungha offered.

"NO!" She firmly rejected. "My... grandfather is waiting.. I...I've never done this before.. Oh lord, I'm in so much trouble." Her expression shifted to a worried one.

"Hey.. hey.." Sungha comforted. "How about you meet me at the park tomorrow at 10:00 am." Lyla remained silent.

"Put him out of his misery and say yes please." Min hyuk was in full support of the two.

"Say yes" Sungha continued

"Say it!" Min hyuk added also

"Say yes please." Sungha continued pleading her but Lyla continued her silence. "Well... silence means yes.. so i'll take that as a yes!"

/ /

11 am comes and Sungha waited for Lyla at their meeting place like they had agreed the previous night. He wanted to make things official but sadly, Lyla didn't appeared. Confused and worried, Sungha heads to her hotel.

On the other hand, Lyla tried to run out of her hotel intending to keep her promise with Sungha but his grandfather found her.

"You are not going anywhere Lyla!" He said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the hotel lobby.

"I'm not going with you!" She tried to get out of his grip but it won't budge.

The two engaged in an argument but in the end, her overprotective grandfather push her towards the car to catch their flight. Sunga runs to her hotel in search of Lyla only to catch a glimpse of her as she goes into the car and disappears without a note.

_***End of Flashback***_

There was a long silence before Sungha spoke.

"If this is your idea of a joke... then it's not funny.. so cut it ou-"

"NO!" He was cut off. "This isn't a joke!"

"YOU LEFT!" His tone is rising.

"I CAME BACK!" Sungha froze. That he wasn't expecting.

"What?" His tone now was calmed

"I came back." Lyla started to narrate what happened. "2 weeks after I left Korea... I found out I was pregnant. My Grandfather was furious so he hid me from the world FOR 7 MONTHS! I wanted to tell you immediately but he forbids me. There were no phones or televisions or anything. It was like a prison. Luckily, a friend of mine gave me a ticket to Korea and I was able to escape through her help. But I know he will eventually found out and find me so my time to find you was limited." Lyla closed her eyes as she recall the horrible events on that day.

"And?" Sungha asked.

"I was on the 7th month when I came back to Korea to find you. I went to your apartment but you weren't there. Instead I found Min Hyuk. And he told me you are leaving for US to have your concert. I rushed to the airport to catch up on you but..." her voice trailed off and teardrops started to fall. "...but I had an accident. And when I woke up... I..."

**_*Flash back 17 years ago after Lyla had an accident.*_**

Lyla slowly opened her eyes. Pain was all over her body. It was morning already and her grandfather was there much to her dismay. She tried to sit up when she noticed something was off: something or someone on her womb.

"Where's my daughter?"

"Lyla..."

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She couldn't make it."

_***end of flashback***_

Fresh teardrops fall on Lyla's cheeks. Sungha also was too shock to move.

"So... she's dead." His tone was devastated. All this time he was in the dark.

"No...She's alive." A ray of hope sparked over Sungha. "Grandpa told me that I gave birth prematurely and she in fact survived. He gave it to an old nurse in the hospital. And she's in Korea right now."

/ /

"...Yes Yi Jung... Ga Eul's mother is none other than Yuri Odagiri."

There was a long silence before Woo Bin continued. "We also found her location. She's back in her hometown now. Yes she is safe and Yes we are planning to visiting her today." Woo bin just answered nearly all of his questions without him asking. "Might as well come with us so you could explain the whole thing bro!"

"Yeah sure.. I'll be there.."

Yi Jung ended his call with Woo bin and immediately grabbed his car keys. However, as he opened open the door of his studio, there was someone standing in his doorstep. Someone he didn't expected.

"What are you doing here Hae ra..."

Hae ra stood there with her arm blocking the entrance. Yi jung step backward as she entered.

"I know everything." Okay. This really caught Yi Jung's attention and he immediately turned towards her. She has that look on her face as if plotting something.

"I know ALLLLL about your woman." Hae ra continued as she emphasized the word 'All'. "Who she is, where she lives and where she is at the moment and of course, her parents."

Yi Jung took this as a bluff and brushed it off by giving a small laugh but Hae Ra continued by giving him details.

"Full name: Chu Ga Eul. Age: 17 yrs old. Parents: Gerald and Lyla." Yi Jung's eyes widened at her revelation. SHE KNOWS!

"You...,... How?"

"Well.. I was invited by your mom once to stay at your house and there I found out."

Hae Ra smirked as she recalled.

_***Flashback from Chapter 13-14***_

After their lunch, Hae Ra was invited by Madam So to stay at their place for a night in order for the two to get to know each other and of course, for Yi Jung to know more of her fiancee. It was around midnight though when she woke up to get water from the kitchen. And there she heard them.

"Omma... What was that about earlier?!" Hae Ra immediately recognized it as Yi Jung's voice.

"You think you could hide it from me?" It was Madam So. "Who is this woman called Chu Ga Eul?"

Hae Ra's eyes widened as thoughts entered her mind. _'WHAT?! WHO THE HELL IS GA EUL?!' _She went closer to the door to clearly hear their conversations.

"Is this girl the one you are talking about last time?" Madam So speak again. There was a long silence before she continued.

"Mianhe Yi Jung-ah...But you're going to marry Hae Ra. We'll announce your engagement on your birthday. You may leave now."

"Omma! You know I don't like her" This time it was Yi Jung. And he was furious. _'uh! what's so special about this girl anyway' _she thought. She heard enough. There was nothing to be worried cause she knew that SHE WILL BE MARRIED TO HIM.

_***End of flashback***_

"Apparently I heard everything so I researched everything about her. I mean.. What's so special about that bitch anyway?!"

Yi jung furiously grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't you dare call her a bitch cause she ain't. In fact..." He smirked "...who's acting like a bitch now, huh?!"

Hae Ra's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Careful what you say Yi Jung. For your information, her life is at my hand. One call and my men can kill her."

Yi Jung calmed down.

"Ughh.. I really hate threatening people but seriously Jung-ah you are giving me no choice."

"What do you want. Name It." That's it. Everything is really so far. Maybe they aren't made for each other after all.

"Never see her today and ever again... and...Marry me."

* * *

_**AN:**_ GUYS! Sorry for the long long long wait. It was really a hectic sched the past weeks. I need to do projects like video editing, lay-outing and programming so please forgive me.! and I'm really sorry for those who were confused with the timeline. It wasn't my intention because I was just writing without thinking over the time. Anyways, for all of you wondering, Ga Eul's life and her parents Love/Life story (Sungha/Gerald and Yuri/Lyla) is inspired from the movie August Rush!'


	25. Chapter 25 - The visitors

Woo Bin, Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Jae Kyung and Ji Hoo arrived at their meeting place: the Lounge. But 30 minutes has passed and Yi Jung hasn't arrived yet. The gang tried to contact him but to no avail. After a few more tries, finally, Yi jung sent them a message which made Woo Bin furious.

_"I can't come guys. I'm sorry. Just go with out me."_

_- Yi Jung_

"This Idiot!" He said as he read his text. "He ain't coming guys. Let's go."

/ /

It was afternoon when Ga Eul heard knock on her door. She decided to ignore it at first but then consecutive knocks followed.

"Wait a minute." She heard few more knocks before she finally opened it.

"Who is it?" she froze. Five people were standing on her doorstep. Three she recognized: Woo Bin and her Girlfriend on her side and the Blond hair guy she met at the porridge shop. But the other two were new: A curly haired guy and a petite young woman.

"Sunbae!" She greeted as she eyed to Woo bin.

"Hi Ga Eul-yang!" Woo Bin greeted with a smile.

"Mwoh! You-!" She turned to the blond haired guy.

"Annyeong Ga Eul-Yang!" Ji Hoo greeted her that made her eyes widen.

"Hi Ga Eul!", "Annyeong Ga Eul!" Jun Pyo, Jan di and Jae Kyung greeted also in unison. Ga eul's facial expression turned to a surprised one. She eyed to Woo Bin as if asking 'HOW-IN-THE-WORLD-DID-THEY-KNOW-HER!'

"May we come in Ga Eul?" Woo bin greeted back in reply

"su..sure..."

Ga Eul lead them to living room..Everyone sat down and the tension in the atmosphere arises...Then finally, Ga Eul spoke.

"Sunbae..What are you doing here?" She timidly asked. "... And who are they?"

"Oh! Sorry for the intrusion! Let me introduce you to my friends, The F4." Ga Eul froze as she heard the word F4. "This is Gu Jun Pyo, leader of the Shinhwa Group and her girlfriend, Geum Jan Di, a medical student. This is Ji Hoo, grandson of the late president. Also a medical student. And of course, I think your familiar with her, Ha Jae Kyung." Ga Eul nodded in agreement. "She's the leader of the JK group."

"So.. what is everyone doing here?"

The gang exchange looks before Woo Bin explained everything.

"Actually Ga Eul... We came here... to.. um..." Woo bin's voice started trailing off.

"We came here to talk about Yi Jung." Everyone turned at Ji Hoo. "You see..-"

"The Engagement was an arranged one." This time it was Jun Pyo. "And now that you're gone, his whole world has turned upside down. And I can't stand watching my best friend wreck his life without me doing something." The Gang's eyes turned to Jun Pyo and they all have a common reaction: Speechless. Who would have thought there is some sense in this idiot.

"You see Ga Eul..." Ji hoo started as he narrated everything that he knew: Yi Jung's messed-up life, the accident, the party and of course, her departure and how Yi Jung reacted to this. Ji Hoo explained how her presence has changed Yi Jung and how her disappearance reopened his inner darkness. But as Ji Hoo finished, her reaction remained the same.

"So... you're the F4, huh?!" She made a small sarcastic laugh at what she realize. "So all this time..You knew you of who I am and about him... And yet you never told me." Pain was all over in Ga Eul's face. All this time she was in the dark when they knew all along.

"You know, sunbae..." She smiled back at Ji Hoo but the latter knew it was a mask. It was a smile full of pain. '...If what you said is true, then you wouldn't be doing this anymore." Ji Hoo keep his silence for what she said has a point.

"If what you said is true, he should be the one here... and not you..." Everyone was so stunned at her statement that they couldn't even argue at her. Ga Eul just continued to smile to hide the pain. ".. But I really appreciate all that you did for me.. So, thank you, everyone..."

Ga Eul stood up immediately to avoid showing to them her watery eyes. "umm.. you can stay here if you want to.. There's food in the fridge...And.. uh.. If you'll excuse me.. I'll just eat outside."

Woo Bin, Jun Pyo, Jan di, Jae Kyung and Ji Hoo's eyes follow at the disappearing figure. When the door closed they closed, they erupt in a huge discussion.

"So what are we gonna do about this?" Woo Bin asked.

"You know what, she has a point! This was Yi Jung's chance but he didn't grabbed it!" This time it was Jan Di.

"I think something is wrong with Yi Jung. I can see that he truly loves Ga Eul but something was off today." Ji Hoo reasoned.

"How about we stay here for a while? maybe talk things out?" Everyone turned to Jae Kyung.

"Staying here is a good idea." Woo Bin backed up. The rest of the group agreed.

"Though I can only stay here for 2 days since I still have an exam to take." Ji Hoo pointed out.

"Well.. better two than never." The rest of the group groaned and laugh at Jun Pyo at his failed saying.

/ /

Ga Eul slowly walk in sidelines as she ponder on what Ji Hoo said earlier. Part of her wanted to believe that what he said was true. That he in fact love her and need her. That the engagement was arranged. That they will have a happy ending soon. Heart and mind is confusing her. She's really at lost to this new feeling.

"Lord God... please help me..."

As she continued walking, she failed to notice a pair of eyes continued to watch her every move in the dark shadows.

/ /

Meanwhile in Seoul, at the So Mansion,

Ii Hyun slowly walk towards his mother's study. He was about to open the door when he heard her mother talk. His eyes widen at what he heard.

"...Really? that's good to hear Jung-ah! Okay... I'll arrange everything for your wedding immediately. Lets say... 4 weeks? maybe 3?... okay.. bye."

Ii Hyun didn't move an inch. Instead of going inside, he turned back and head out. As he went inside his Purple Lotus, he immediately dialed a familiar number in his phone.

"Hello Grandfather... There's something I need to talk to you..."

/ /

It was around 10pm when Ga Eul arrived back from her house. She thought everyone was fast asleep already from the trip but she was wrong. Sitting in the doorstep waiting for her was Ji Hoo who was reading a book. She sat beside him.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" She asked.

"hmm.. Not sleepy yet."

"What are you reading?"

"Hmmm.. A book.." He replied again

"Why do you read it?

"Because I was wondering why my friend likes this book so much..." Ga eul laughed and gazed upwards to the starry sky. She made a long sigh and when Ji Hoo heard this, he closed his book and watch her.

"You know...The things you see in your eyes aren't always real." Ga Eul eyed at him. ".. Some things are only visible with faith."

Ji Hoo stood up, smiled and wave his goodnights at the confused Ga Eul. "Good night Ga Eul." and He went inside, leaving a dumbstruck Ga Eul.

* * *

_**AN:**_ Okay... 3-4 weeks? yeah.. the story is nearly ending... ;A;


	26. Chapter 26 - Erik and Christine

Ga Eul hazily woke up as the sun hit her. She checked the clock and it's already 9:40 am. It has been three days since The Gang arrived and had a small vacation in her house. Eventually, one by one, they started to return back to Korea to resume unresolved matters. It was Ji Hoo who left first in. But before he left, he made sure to leave some words for Ga Eul to ponder on. It was all thanks to the White Prince that Ga Eul tried to rethink on things first before making decision. Ga Eul faintly smiles as she recalls the evens last night.

**_*Flashback last night around 10 pm*_**

Ji Hoo found Ga Eul sitting alone in the living room while watching The Phantom of the Opera.

"It's a beautiful movie." He stated as he sat beside her.

Ga Eul smiled at his statement and answered back. "It sure is."

There was a long silence between the two before Ji Hoo spoke again. "You know.. Yi Jung is quiet similar to the Phantom."

Ga Eul curiously looked at him. "In what way?"

"Because... Behind that cold and casual man outside lies a fragile and innocent child."

Ga Eul smiled because she too have thought of it.

"All I ever wanted was to be loved for myself." Ji Hoo uttered in the same tone as he imitate the Phantom that made Ga Eul turned back at him. "You see... Yi Jung is a tortured soul, a mind and heart in agony. He is wounded and broken within, but radiates a hardened exterior to mask his pain. No one has given him the compassion and love he wanted since women are only interested in his wealth. He longs to be loved for who he truly is - as Yi Jung and not as SO Yi Jung." He explained as he emphasized the SO. "And because of the darkness surrounding his family, he hates who he is, for he truly believes he is a cursed man doomed to a life of loneliness. Deep inside, He dreams of true love and destiny and secretly yearns for heaven.., but lives in perpetual hell and therefore, shunned the idea of True Love and Soulmates. He was determined to stay a bachelor in all his life. Or so we all thought."

There was a long silence before Ji Hoo faced Ga Eul and continued. "…Until you came."

Ga Eul couldn't help but feel speechless and at the same time feel special. There's this warm feeling in her stomach. "You are Christine." Ji Hoo concluded.

Ga Eul made a small laugh at his remark "What made you think so?" Ga Eul asked.

"Because you're the woman who saw through all the facade the Phantom put up. You are able to break the chains of his prison heart and be the first person he opened his heart to. You're the lady who able to tamed the wild Casanova. When you're in his side, I see a different Yi Jung. You are his Christine and I can bet on it." Ga Eul blush at his praises. Hearing Ji Hoo speak with so much conviction gives you this reassuring feeling. Among all of them, she can sense the uniqueness of this individual: He can see through you.

"I can see it in your eyes that you love him for who he is. And I thank you for that." He smiled back as he patted her back.

Ga Eul sighed before she spoke. "You do know that Erik and Christine didn't end up right?" Well, that's reality. The odds are against the two of them and if Ji Hoo thought the two of them are like Erik and Christine, then Ga Eul believe so too. Yes she believes they are like Erik and Christine who were never made for each other. Ji Hoo slowly stood up and looked at her.

"The moment The Phantom of the Opera was written, Christine and Erik's fate were already decided and whether we like it or not, Christine and Erik were never destined to be with from the beginning for it's what the author wants. But no matter how you turn the world, Whether you like it or not, you two are and will never become Christine and Erik. I just said that you're just similar in many aspects." Ji Hoo said as he corrected her. "Unlike theirs, your story isn't finished yet for you are the author. It's you who'll make the plot." Ga Eul remained in awe as once again, Ji Hoo has given her words of wisdom. "So have faith in him and in yourself for there's a rainbow always after the rain."

**_*end of flashback*_**

Meanwhile at the dining room, Woo Bin, Jun Pyo, Jan Di and Jae Kyung discussed their next action with the four all determined with one goal: Bring Ga Eul back to Seoul and 'Fix' the couple.

"I'm out of ideas." Woo Bin said as he sighed tiredly. "I keep convincing her but its getting harder than I thought.

"If only Ji Hoo were here." Jan Di and Jae Kyung groaned.

"Just give it a few more days. I'm sure it will work out well." As if on cue, Ga Eul came down and everyone greeted her. The ladies themeselves knew something was different around her. Her aura is more light compared to the past two days. Immediately, Jan Di, Jae Kyung and Woo bin knew that Ji Hoo must have talked to her.

Then, Jan di and Jae Kyung bid their goodbyes at everyone saying they want to scout the area. Woo Bin also agreed to join them which left Ga Eul and Jun Pyo alone.

"Yah! Gu Jun Pyo.. Are you sure you ain't coming?" Jan Di pestered.

"Yeah.. I still need to call someone. You can go with out me. Yah! Woo Bin! Watch over her, arasso?" Jae Kyung and Ga Eul laughed at him while Woo bin just nodded in agreement. Jan Di can't help but pout.

"Yah! what do you think I am? A Baby?" and here they go again with there long bickering that just made everyone laugh.

As soon as the three left, Jun Pyo immediately excused himself for a while saying he needs to make a call. While the Shinhwa heir was strolling as he wait for his call to be answered, he stumbled upon an unlocked door. Curiosity filled him and as he entered, he saw few pieces of ceramics. There were also some paintings.

"Yi Jung really loves pottery" Jun Pyo stated as he noticed a familiar figure at the back. He turned around and he saw Ga Eul standing. "You know, Yi Jung is different when you are concerned. I don't know if I have said this but, Thank you."

"Why is Jun Pyo sunbae thanking me?"

"Thank you for taking care of him when we couldn't. Thank you for being there when we weren't. Thank you for entering his life."

Jun Pyo bowed at her and patter her shoulder as he left the room to continue what he was doing. Ga Eul stood there frozen, pondering on what she will do next.

/ /

Meanwhile in Seoul, preparations were so busy for one of the 'Most awaited weddings' or so what the people dubbed. Hae Ra and Yi Jung smiled at the photographers for their wedding pictorial. The former happily cling onto the latter while the latter tried his best to act happy.

"Okay! lets take a 5!" the photographer said.

Hae ra immediately went towards Yi Jung and cling to him. He tried to shove her off but she reminded her of their agreement. Yi Jung felt helpless. As of this moment, he was really on the verge of giving up.


	27. Chapter 27 - 1000 Won

It has been a week since the F3, Jan di and Jae kyung visited Ga Eul's place. And as days passed, the group slowly went back to Seoul one by one. First was Ji Hoo because he needs to take an exam. Second would be Jun Pyo and Jan Di because Jun Pyo needs to attend a business meeting while Jan Di needs to finish some matter in medical class. But before the three left, they've given Ga Eul some encouragement she would never forget.

Woo Bin and Jae Kyung are the only ones left with Ga Eul. When Ga Eul woke up that day, she noticed it was only Jae Kyung on the dining room.

"Morning!" Jae Kyung greeted

"Morning Unni!" Ga Eul greeted back. She scanned the area in search of someone but he wasn't there. "Where's Woo Bin sunbae?" She asked as she sat down across her.

"Ahh.. Woo Bin went around. Said he has something to buy. By the way Ga Eul.. I want to talk to you about something."

Ga Eul's face formed a worried expression but changed when Jae kyung said not to worry. The latter hold her hands and said,

"Ga Eul-sshi... Thank you."

She smiled and questioned, "Why are all of you thanking me?"

"Because if not for you, Yi Jung wouldn't believe in the idea of love. Thank you for changing him and for bringing color in his life. You see, before he met you, he views women as mere toys. But everything change when you came. So I thank you for that."

Ga Eul felt her face warm and she blushed. "Unni... I never really did anythi-"

"So please stay by his side." Jae Kyung plead with much conviction "He needs you..."

As if on cue, Woo bin entered and saw the two whole scenario. Ga Eul immediately stood up and excused herself as she left. She ran without any direction in mind till she landed at the Cherry Blossom tree, the three full of memories. She sat beside it and started reminiscing. Everything feels nostalgic.

_**"I have died everyday**_

_**Waiting for you**_  
_**Darlin' don't be afraid**_  
_**I have loved you for a**_  
_**Thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a**_  
_**Thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed**_  
_**I would find you**_  
_**Time has brought**_  
_**Your heart to me**_  
_**I have loved you for a**_  
_**Thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a**_  
_**Thousand more"**_

Ga Eul sat there for a short period of time. Her thoughts are lost and she continued staring blankly at an empty space.

"A penny for your thoughts." She turned around and saw it was Woo bin sitting beside her. There was a long silence between the two so Woo Bin decided to break it.

"I'm sorry." His tone was apologetic and his words were sincere. She continued her silence. "I'm sorry for hiding everything to you. I'm sorry for the whole party thing. Believe it or not, that wasn't my intention."

"It was sunbae's fault at all. You also didn't know it would turn-out like that."

"Still.. I feel it was all my fault. I invited you and... well.. you get the whole point right?!" Ga Eul turned towards him and smiled.

"The Woo Bin I know was always kind and gentle and brave. I believe it wasn't his intention so cheer up." Woo Bin's spirit finally lift up. The guilt that's been there was finally gone. "By the way sunbae... Thank you.. Thank you for doing all of this."

"Your welcome."

The two exchange small smiles when Woo Bin's phone rang. As Woo bin read the text, a worried expression was on his face.

"Ga Eul... Excuse me, but I need to go back.."

"Sure... go ahead.. I'll just head to the town to buy some supplies."

/ /

Woo Bin hurriedly went back to Ga Eul's place. He was met by Jae Kyung who also had a worried expression.

"What the emergency Jae?"

"Ji Hoo and the others just called. He was looking for you said there's something big happening back. He said to call him when you reach here."

Immediately, Woo bin dialed his phone. It was on the third rang when Ji Hoo picked up.

"Yeboseyo?"

"Ji Hoo! Jae just told me about earlier.. What is it that you want to say?"

"Its an emergency."

"What is?"

"Yi jung... He's getting married next week"

/ /

Ga Eul buy some supplies in the town. As she was paying the bills, her phone rang. It was Woo Bin.

"Yeboseyo? Sunbae.. I'm still-"

"GA EUL! Yi Jung... he is getting married next week." Ga Eul froze. Her face became pale. "We'll be leaving to Seoul today but if you want to come with us, you can. We'll wait for you for 20 minutes."

Ga eul remained silence. She was too stunned. "Yeboseyo? Ga Eul? Yeboseyo?" All Woo Bin could here is silence. Ga Eul slowly end the call. Her mind and heart is confused. She exited immediately without taking her supplies and change. Tears started to fall as she head run.

"Excuse me Miss! You forgot your-"

She was confused. Her mind was puzzled. She sat in the sidelines as she cried. It took her a minutes before she could calm down.

As the tears dried up, she went inside a family restaurant. She sat there thinking, staring in the blank space as she waited for the coffee she ordered. When the waitress came, she handed her her coffee and her change. Ga Eul's eyes widen at what she saw. It was the 1 000 won that Yi Jung had written when they had the soulmate test. She held the money as she reads Yi Jung's message for her.

_"Thank you for entering my Life. It life was never this colorful till I met you."_

_-Tae Yang_

Fresh new tears fall from her face as she exited the restaurant. She hurriedly ran back hoping to reach Woo Bin and Jae Kyung before they leave.

Meanwhile, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung waited and waited for Ga Eul but she never came.

"Guess this is it huh..." Woo Bin started driving and the two left Ga Eul's place and started to head towards Seoul. Ga Eul ran as fast as she can to reach them but they were meters away now. She tried as much as she can but she never caught them. She fell down on her knees as she sees the vision of the car disappearing.

/ /

Meanwhile at the airport, Ii Hyun was waiting patiently for someone's arrival.

"Ii Hyun!"

Ii Hyun immediately turned around and there he was, standing with his head held high. A smile formed on Ii Hyun's face.

"Grandpa!"

"So.. what is it that you need to talk to?"

* * *

_**AN:**_ Okay! So i've updated enough for now... I might not update in a few days.. maybe weeks because my exams are fast approaching: Physics, Trigonometry, Economics, Electronics, Web Programming and so much more! [/cries!] but oh well welcome to my life. Anyways.. this is it for now.. and the story is nearly ending ;A;


	28. Chapter 28 - Serendipity

_**AN:**_ By the way, the title is called _**Serendipity**_ which means 'happy accident' or 'pleasant surprise'. It is the act of finding something valuable or delightful when you are not looking for it.

* * *

It was 8 pm when Yi Jung parked his car and headed towards the lounge which he found was deserted. It was too quiet. Well, Jun Pyo is away for a business trip, Jan Di and Ji Hoo is busy with medical classes and Woo Bin and Jae Kyung just arrive back from Ga Eul's place.

The silence is deafening and his longing for Ga Eul intensifies. He sits down and open a bottle of scotch. He drowns himself with alcohol as he runs away from his problems: His family.. Hae ra.. the Marriage... Ga Eul. He feels hopeless. Everything is just falling apart.

'Thud' Yi Jung turned his head when the door opened. It was Ji Hoo.

"Hey.." Yi Jung greeted in a monotonous and low tone

"Hey.." the latter replied back.

Ji Hoo settled beside Yi Jung and the two engage in a man to man conversation.

"Sooo.. what's up?" Ji Hoo asked

"Tired.. Busy preparing for the wedding." Ji hoo flinched as he heard him mention 'wedding'. For him, it's still unbelievable and it's like the wedding is just a show. He knows somethings wrong with Yi Jung and he can bet on it.

"Really..?!" There was a long a pause before Ji Hoo continued "...You know you can't lie at me."

That's it. That was the limit. Every problem, stressed and frustration he'd been holding till now just burst up.

"SO WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HEAR?" His voice raised up but Ji Hoo remained calm. He understood what his friend was going on. "... THAT I'M ALL RIGHT? THAT I'M FINE? THAT I'M HAPPY? WELL.. UNFORTUNATELY YOU ARE RIGHT! I AM NOT!"

Ji Hoo just watch him silently. His gaze as if piercing through his soul. Yi Jung calmed down as he realized what he'd done. He didn't mean what he did just now. There was just this sudden burst of emotion that fueled him.

"I'm sorry.." Ji Hoo smiled back to ease him.

"They didn't agree on much. In fact, they didn't agree on anything. They fought all the time and challenged each other ever day. But despite their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were crazy about each other." a puzzled Yi Jung looked at the smiling Ji Hoo.

"That quote applies to you and Ga Eul." Yi Jung blushed at his statement.

"shut up." he murmured as he hid from embarrassment but Ji Hoo saw all through this.

"You know.." Ji hoo's tone started to become serious. "...Being loved is harder than the one who loves because you are being change by the person who loves you." Yi Jung confusingly look at him since he didn't get his point. "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." There was a long pause before the latter continued. "Ga Eul has changed you." Yi Jung flinched as he mentions her name.

"You were never like this before. The boy I knew from my childhood would often run from his problems. He would always wear a mask and pretend as if nothing is wrong. But that boy now has become a man. He has now the courage to stand and fight for the one that makes him happy." Yi jung remained quiet as he ponders what Ji Hoo is trying to tell him. The latter continues, "Ga Eul is your happiness. So if you wan't to be happy, then be. Don't let go of the one that makes you happy cause life is too short for regrets.

A small smile formed in Ji Hoo's mouth while a spark of hope glints in Yi Jung's eyes.

"I finally understood what true love meant... Love meant that you care for another person's happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices you face might be." Ji Hoo quoted again and this time Yi Jung laughed.

"Where do you even all of this?" Ji Hoo laughed at his comment. "Thank you..."

"To answer your question... It was you who lead me to all of this."

"Huh?" Yi Jung just didn't get it but Ji Hoo just continued to smile

_*Flashback from ch. 10*_

Ji Hoo was heading towards his grandfather's clinic when he saw Yi Jung. He thought he was daydreaming but it was Yi Jung himself.

"Yi Jung? What is he doing there?"

_*end of flashback*_

_*another flashback scene from ch.12*_

Ji Hoo was planning on eating his lunch and when he passed by a familiar store, he stopped by as he watch the person inside.

"Why do I always see him in a bookstore?"

_*end of flashback*_

_*flashback from ch 13.*_

Ji Hoo just finished his lunch and decided to go back to his grandfather's clinic. However, a familiar sight greeted him as he pushed the glass door: It was Yi Jung doing the same routine.

"How many times have I ran into Yi Jung inside a bookstore holding the same book yet not buying it? seriously, this guy.."

_*end of flashback*_

"I was very curious as to why you are holding the same book everytime i see you. I'm guessing there must be something about the book so I decided to buy one and read it." Ji Hoo opened his bag and taken a copy of the book 'Dear John.' Yi Jung turned pale at the mere sight of the book.

"I see you holding this three times already but at the same time not buying it." Ji Hoo handed him the book and his shaking hands received it. Yi Jung was left speechless. No words describe the feeling he has at the moment. "...This was meant to be a birthday present for you but because of the heated events, my present is late. Also, when I went to the bookstore to buy this, they were out of stock and said they needed to order so I had to wait."

Yi Jung didn't even drop his gaze over the book. His jaw was still half-open. Ji Hoo notice the changes in his friend.

"..Hey... Gwenchana?"

His question brought him back to reality. "Uh.. yeah.. I'm fine... Thank you for the gift."

Yi Jung carefully scanned the book and as he went to the last pages, a familiar and nostalgic sight took his breath away: It's Ga Eul's letter. He carefully read it,

_Tae Yang,_

_Time... So much time has passed since I've written this letter. And yet I remember it as if it were yesterday._

_For the past weeks, I've been the happiest person and sometimes, I even find myself smiling for no reason at all...I don't know if this is what you call Love, but all I could say is thank you. Thank you for coming into my life and giving me joy. Thank you for caring me and receiving my care in return. Thank you for the memories I will cherish forever. But most of all, thank you for bringing back the color in my life._

_My grandma said, that the first time you fall in love, it changes you forever and no matter how hard you try, that feeling just never goes away. And I think what I'm feeling for you is love. I love you, not just for now, but for always, and I dream of the day that you'll take me in your arms. _

_Wow.. I guess confessing is easier said on paper than on person :) But, just always remember that no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest days of my life. You will always be a part of me. You are, and always will be, my dream." _

_- Ga Eul_

Small, fresh teardrops fell on Yi Jung's face as he finished reading her letter. He smiled as he still can't believe what was happening. Whether it's destiny, fate or serendipity or whatever that causes this turn of event, for him this is a sign; a sign that there is a chance and there is hope. Him receiving this book is a sign that neither the angels in heaven above, nor the demons down under the sea can ever dissever their love.

Yi Jung immediately stood up and head towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Yi Jung stopped and turned towards him. He literally forgot that Ji Hoo is here. Everything is just happening so fast.

With conviction and a delight look, he answered something that surprised Ji Hoo,

"I'm calling off the wedding."

* * *

_**AN:**_ OKAY! he got it lol.. credits goes to Nicholas Sparks and his books for all that amazing quotes. anyways, that's it for now!


	29. Chapter 29 - Safe and Sound

Ga Eul packed her important belongings and some money. She dressed herself up quickly. She's going back to Seoul in the hopes of winning Yi Jung back. As she closes the door and locked it, a figure from behind grabbed her and covered her mouth. She tried to fight back as much as she could but it won't budge. Slowly, her vision became blurry and she succumbs to a deep sleep.

/ /

It was 9:00 pm when Yi Jung arrived at the So estate. He parked his Orange Lotus and head towards his mother's study.

'_Bang!_' The door closed loudly and Madam So turned towards his direction with a surprise look.

"Yi Jung! What a perfect timing!" The older woman headed towards his side and was about to give him a hug but the latter turned her down. Madam So looked surprised but chose to ignore it. "Like what I was saying, I already gave invitation to our relatives for your-"

"I'm calling it off."

Madam So looked back in disbelief. She chuckled, "Yi Jung! This is no time for jokes! It's not yet April Fools. Anyway, I've also given invitations to Hae Ra's-"

"I'm not joking." His tone was dead serious. His eyes and voice was full of conviction. "I just realize… no, I know from the start that no matter how many days or years you'll give me, I won't come to love Hae Ra. Not when I love someone." Yi Jung paused before continuing.

"Whatever you do is useless because you can't control the feeling that is in me. So whether you like it or not, whether you disown me or not, I'm not going to push through the wedding. I'm not marrying Hae Ra." He said with a smile. Everything feels light and warm. He didn't regret one thing he just said.

Madam So chuckled in disbelief. "So Yi Jung, do not test my patience. You are marrying Hae Ra! You have no right-"

"Who said he has no right?" The two looked back and froze. He was standing by the doors with a wooden cane in his hands. Former president of all So museums, father in law of Madam so and grandfather of Ii Hyun and Yi Jung, it was none other than So Jin-Pyo.

"Abeoji!" "Harabeoji!" The two greeted in unison. Their eyes still widen. The older man went slowly towards their side. Madam So tried to hug him but the latter turned her down.

"What are you up to Hee Ju?" his tone was serious and monotonous. The atmosphere is so tensed and the pressure is really heavy. Just the two inside a room meant one thing: trouble.

"We were just talking about his wedding-"

"HIS?" the two looked back at him. Something tells them he knew all along.

"Abeoji.. I was-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING!" The older woman shuddered as the older man raised his voice. There was a short a silence before the latter continued. This time, his tone was calm. "I know my son has hurt you before but this isn't a good reason enough for you to hurt your own sons. What they need is a mother… Not a dictator"

Hee Ju remained quiet as she ponders the words he told her. His words sting inside her heart.

"I've given them back to you because you told me that you need them. That you want to change and that they are the only reason you live. That was my mistake." Fresh tears started to fell on the older woman's face. "... Had I known what you've done to Ii Hyun before, I would have made a move… but I was too late. This time, I won't let Yi Jung have the same path as Ii Hyun."

Yi Jung was still frozen. He couldn't believe that it was his grandfather. Yes, it's true that he and his brother grew up in his grandfather's area. And although he was strict when it comes to teaching them about art, he couldn't erase the fact that there were times when he showed he cared for them like that one time when he would read to them stories or give them tours around the museum. To Yi Jung and Ii Hyun, their grandfather stood as their fatherly figure.

"I'm really disappointed in you Hee Ju. You may have done a great job in running the museum but… what is success when your family is a failure? Your sons have already gone through so much... but you… their own mother doing it to them… I can't believe it…" The older man turned his gaze on Yi Jung who was still surprised. "Yi Jung… from this moment on, you'll live with me. Now, come"

Yi Jung followed his grandfather's order and went out, leaving a guilty and weeping Hee Ju. As they were out of the room, he exhaled deeply, relieve that everything is over. He turned towards his grandfather and asked,

"Harabeoji…How did you know?" His grandfather just smiled at him. "Thank you, grandfather..."

"Don't thank me... Thank your brother… It was he who told me about everything."

Yi Jung smiled in disbelief. In the end, it was his brother who would still save him.

"Where is he?"

The older man watched his clock. "He should be at the airport by now. He is leaving back to Italy tonight. Says he has a lover waiting back. His flight would be on 10:30 pm."

Yi Jung eyed his clock. It was 9:55 pm already. He immediately sighed. He could still catch him but he couldn't just leave his grandfather. The older man saw his reaction.

"Go…" Yi Jung smiled at him and bowed in courtesy. He hurriedly went outside but then his grandfather called him back. He turned around and blush at what the older man said.

"By the way Yi Jung… Don't forget to introduce her to me, okay?!"

"Of course."

/ /

"Calling all passenger of Flight 180 to Italy, we will be boarding in 15 minutes. Please head to Gate 4 now."

Ii Hyun took one last look of his surrounding before gathering his belonging. He was about to head towards the gate when a familiar voice called him.

"HYUNG!" He turned back and a sight he didn't expect happened. It was Yi Jung running toward his direction. The former panted and breathe heavily as he reaches his side.

"You... you're leaving without saying goodbye?"

Ii Hyun smiled at him. "Goodbyes mean never seeing again… and never seeing again means forgetting them. That why I won't say goodbye." Yi Jung hugged his brother. His face buried in his shoulder as small tears fall from his eyes.

"Thank you hyung…"

"What are you thanking me for? I didn't do anything!" He said as he comforts him. "By the way… remember to invite me in your wedding okay?"

Yi Jung blushed at his statement. "HYUNG!" the latter just chuckled.

"HYUUUNG!" Ii Hyun watched in disbelief as more people head towards his direction. Ji Hoo, Jae Kyung, Woo Bin, Jan Di and Jun Pyo are all running towards him.

Jan Di and Jae Kyung embraced him as teardrops fell from their face. "You are leaving without even telling us?!"

"Hey…. Shhhss now…" Ii Hyun comforted as he kiss their head, something like what an older brother do to their little sister. Slowly, he lifts their heads. "Now now, don't cry… You look more beautiful when you two smile. Stay pretty and beautiful okay? And always remember to smile. Watch over those rascals for me okay?" The two nodded in agreement.

Ii Hyun turned towards Jun Pyo. Even though the latter was on a business meeting, he immediately left as he heard of his flight.

"Ahh.. Jun Pyo! Take care of Jan Di okay?! Don't bury yourself too much in work you got that? Oh and…" He went over his ears and whispered, "…I'm expecting a mini Jun Pyo when I get back."

The F3 heard this and burst out in laughter. Jun Pyo became red as tomato when he heard it. "HYUNNG!?"

Then he turned towards Woo Bin. "Thank You for always watching my brother when I'm not around… also…" He whispered into his ears, "When is the wedding date?"

The F2 heard this and again burst out in laughter. The two young ladies curiously watch the two guys who were now red as tomatoes. Ii Hyun then went to Ji hoo and gave him a hug. "Thank you Ji hoo… for being the backbone of everyone. Thank you also for giving my younger brother advices when I wasn't around."

Ji Hoo smiled back at him. "By the way Hyung… do me a favor."

"Sure what is it?"

"Send my regards to Seo-Hyun."

"Sure."

"Calling all passenger of Flight 180 to Italy, we will be boarding in 5 minutes. Please head to Gate 4 now."

"Okay guys… I gotta go… See you soon!" He waved and they waved back. Slowly, everyone left till it was only Yi Jung there. The group thought it was best to leave him alone for a moment. He was just smiling at the disappearing figure.

Reality brought him back when Yi Jung's phone vibrated. It was a call from an unknown number so he decided to ignore it. After the call was a message. Inserted in it was a picture.

A picture that took his breath. A picture that made him pale. A picture that frightened him. A picture of an unconscious Ga Eul tied to a chair.

With it is a message:

_"Meet me at the RR abandoned warehouse tonight at midnight. Don't you dare bring anyone._

_-Hae ra."_

* * *

_** AN:**_ Upcoming chaps will be intense.. well thats it for now.. Anyways, i'm planning on making a new series ones i finish this so please support it :)


	30. Chapter 30 - Finale

It was nearly midnight when Yi Jung arrived at the abandoned warehouse. The silence was deafening and the coldness sends him shivers. He ran as fast as he could and when he reached the entrance, he slowly crept in. He tried to keep his cool but as much as he wants to hide it, he couldn't. His hair is all messed up and you could see fresh sweat on his face. He wanted, or rather hoped that everything would turn out fine.

As he searched through the dark and dusty area, his eyes stumbled upon a familiar figure. He couldn't believe what he saw that he had to blink several times before he recovered his senses. Tied up on the chair was none other than an unconscious Ga Eul. He ran immediately towards her side.

"Ga Eul-yang! Please wake up! It's me!" Yi Jung shakes her shoulders and after a few minutes, Ga Eul regained conscious.

"hnnnngggg…" Slowly she started opening her eyes. "Yi… Jung..?"

Yi Jung sighed in relief and afterwards, shot her his signature smirk. He felt his chest lightened.

"How did you get here? Where…. Where am I?"

"Well now wouldn't be a good time answering that." Immediately, Yi jung started to untie the ropes and when she was finally free, he grabbed her hand. "Let's go before someone-"

"Leaving so soon?"

Yi Jung froze for he recognized that voice. They turned around and found her standing across, holding a gun, along with 4 other men.

"Hae Ra."

"Well… well… well… if it isn't prince charming"

"What do you want, Hae ra?"

"Oh you know what I want So Yi Jung." Yi Jung remained silent.

"Yes. I want you to be mine. We would be husband and wife and I will be cooking for you while you work. And then we will have kids and we'll happily ever after." Hae Ra replied with a dreamy smile. Yi Jung shivered at her fantasies. The mere thought just gives him the creeps.

"I'm sorry…." Yi Jung's eyes widened when Ga Eul stood up and held his hand. "… but I'm not gonna let that happened."

Hae Ra's blood boiled as she listened to her words. "You Bitch! I'm gonna kill-"

"YIIII JUNGGGG!" Everyone looked to the right to see who it was. Ga Eul and Yi Jung immediately recognized that voice and while Hae Ra and her men seemed distracted, the two made a run towards the opposite direction.

Hae Ra found out a seconds later and attempted to shot Ga Eul but missed.

"Ughhh! You four, go out there. You, get the car and meet me there."

/ /

Yi Jung held Ga Eul's hand. The two ran as fast as they can without even looking back. They didn't care where they were heading. What they want now is to get away from that place. For minutes, they were just travelling through the woods but fate seemed to be on their side when they finally found the road. They stopped to catch their breaths.

"We're… finally…here…." Ga Eul smiled at him and slowly started crossing the street. "Come on… I think we lost her…"  
She was finally on the other side of the road when…

BANG!

A sound of a gunshot and Yi jung dropped on his knees. Ga Eul's eyes widened and she screamed in terror.

"YIIII JUNGGG!" She immediately ran by his side. Hae Ra slowly walked forward towards their direction. Her gun still focused on Ga Eul.

"If I can't have him… then no one can."

Ga Eul shook his shoulders but his eyes remained closed. She turned her gaze towards Hae Ra. There were tears on her eyes now and anger was filled in it.

"You… YOU MONSTER!" She launched herself in the hopes of stealing the weapon and the two engage in a fight. Hae Ra remained to have the upperhand and when she had the chance, she pushed Ga Eul with all her might and she fell on the other side of the road, slightly hitting her head with rock.

Hae Ra smiled at her victory and pointed the gun towards her. "Any last words?" Ga Eul remained in the ground. Her mind still puzzled and she has absolutely no idea that Hae Ra was about to shot her.

BANG!

Another sound of the gunshot. Ga Eul is now wondering whether or not she is alive. But apparently she could still hear her own heartbeat. She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision became clearer by the minute and she could recognize the two figures fighting in front of her: It was Yi Jung and Hae Ra.

A small smile crept on her face. 'He's alive!' she thought to herself.

Just as the two were busy fighting for the possession of the gun, they didn't realize a fast approaching car headed towards their direction.

And by the time Yi Jung and Hae Ra noticed, they were pushed aside by Ga Eul and the latter took the hit instead.

"GAAA EEEUUULLLLLL!"

/ /

'Am I alive? Am I dead?'

Ga Eul slowly opened her eyes and all she could see people rushing by her side.

'Hospital?'

"Ga Eul..." It was Yi Jung. "Hey… stay with me okay?!"

And again, Ga Eul succumbs to darkness.

/ /

Yi Jung stood up from where he was sitting when he noticed Ga Eul moved. He held her hand immediately. Apparently, he is terrified that Ga Eul might suffer from amnesia like what happened to him. He is scared she might not remember him. He is afraid he would lost her.

"Hey…" he shot her a warm and genuine smile.

"Hey…" She smiled back. Yi Jung was relieved that Ga Eul seemed to remember him. "Where am I? And… What happened?" She started to sit up.

"Well… Woo Bin and the rest took care of everyone there. They were supposed to be 6 all in all including Hae Ra, but they only found four so they were kinda worried. Apparently, while Hae Ra was catching us, the other guy took Hae Ra's car and went out to find her. He was supposed to make an escape route for Hae Ra but apparently, the brake broke and…. That's what happened."

"And… Hae Ra?"

"Ahhh… she's in the mental hospital now. Apparently, she suffered from paranoia and obsession and that's what leads her to do this."

"But…. You were shot?!.. I… I thought…." Ga Eul's eyes started to become watery.

"Yeah… Lucky me it just hit my shoulder."

For a moment, Ga Eul was at loss for words. Everything is finally over now. Sensing what she felt, Yi Jung embraced her. He hid his face on her shoulders.

"I… I thought I lost you…" Fear and anxiety was in his tone.

Ga Eul embraced him back. "Shhhhss… I'm always here for you…"

Yi Jung broke their embraced and sits beside her. His eyes focused on Ga Eul and the intensity of his gaze seems to send shivers on Ga Eul's spine.

"Do you… love me?"

"mmmhhmmm.." Ga Eul nodded in agreement

"Will you do something for me then?" Yi Jung's heart was beating fast.

"Anything…."

"Will you marry me?"


	31. Chapter 31- Epilogue

It has been 3 weeks since then and now the couple is officially engage. Yes. Ga Eul said yes to Yi Jung's proposal. Although, the two tried to make things slow, just spending the past 3 weeks in recovering and getting to know each other. The rest of the F4, Jan Di and Jae Kyung finally got to know her more. Yi Jung's mom finally accepted her and asks for forgiveness. In fact now, she seems looking forward to her son's marriage. Yi Jung's grandfather have also acknowledge their relationship and he approves that Ga Eul would be a wonderful partner for Yi Jung.

Unknown to Ga Eul, for the past three weeks, Yi Jung has been planning on doing something for her. Something she would really love.

"Hey… where are we going?"

"Just trust me."

It was around 8 pm when Yi Jung parked his Orange lotus in the parking area. Ga Eul emerged and as she scanned the area, she recognized where she is.

"Why are we… in a school?"

"This…" He pointed out "…Is Shinwha University… My school…"

"And?!" She is still puzzled why he brought her here.

"Come… I want to show you something"

He grabbed her hand and led her to a room. When they reached the door, he covered her eyes with his hands and led her up. He released his hands and she opened her eyes. They are inside the school theater, on the stage to be exact.

"I know you like performing." Ga Eul turned towards him. "So… I suppose your first performance on stage should be for your lover." She chuckled. Slowly she headed towards where the piano stands. She sat down and started to play.

**_There's a song that's inside of my soul._**

**_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_**

**_I will wake in the infinite cold_**

**_But you sing to me over and over and over again_**

Memories started to fill Ga Eul. Until now, she still can't believe that everything is fine. She had been so happy and that is frightening. Gaining something great also brought it with a great price to pay. And that was what she feared most.

**_So I lay my head back down_**

**_And I lift my hands and pray_**

**_To be only yours I pray_**

**_To be only yours I know now_**

**_You're my only hope_**

Yi Jung walked towards where he was standing and opened the door to let someone, or rather let **_them_** enter. With Yi Jung's signal, Gerald and Lyla entered the auditorium. Upon hearing her voice, a spark flashed in their bodies. Lyla and Gerald were drawn to the woman singing.

**_Sing to me the song of the stars_**

**_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_**

**_When it feels like my dreams are so far_**

**_Sing to me of the plans that you had for me over again_**

Lyla and Gerald slowly walked towards the stage. Their eyes still focused on her. Lyla's eyes became watery. Call it a woman's intuition but the moment she heard her voice, she knew she found her.

**_So I lay my head back down_**

**_And I lift my hands and pray_**

**_To be only yours I pray_**

**_To be only yours I know now_**

**_You're my only hope..._**

Gerald was star struck. No wonder she remind her of someone the moment she saw her. He smiled. Her hair, her complexion and even her passion on musical instruments came from him, except her eyes and her voice. Her eyes and her voice came from her mother.

**_I give you my destiny_**

**_I'm giving you all your need_**

**_I want your symphony_**

**_Singing in all that I am_**

**_At the top of my lives_**

**_I'm giving it back_**

Yi Jung watches the scene. He recalled how he told them of their daughter's whereabouts. A week ago, he told them he knew where their daughter is and to come on this day to meet her. Ga Eul has no knowledge as to what he was planning. Yes, he may have told her the truth regarding her birth: that she was in fact an orphan, that she was given to a nurse there and that became her grandmother and that her parents are still alive. But he left the details that he knew who her parents are.

**_So I lay my head back down_**

**_And I lift my hands and pray_**

**_To be only yours I pray_**

**_To be only yours I know now_**

**_You're my only hope..._**

As she finished her song, Ga Eul turned around to found Yi Jung but instead, found them. She froze. She feels as though she is staring to herself. Lyla and Gerald smiled at her and embraced her. Still in awe, she was at loss for words.

"I finally found you…." Ga Eul heard Lyla whispered. Tears burst forth to her eyes and now she found herself hugging them back.

"Omma…..Appa….."

The family is now reunited. She gazes to where Yi Jung was standing and found him smiling at her.

She whispered at him, "Thank you…."

Yi Jung replied back, "Your welcome…."

/ / /

"So… What did happen next Omma?"

"Well… the princess married the prince and now they happily live happily ever after."

"woooowww….Ne Omma… Appa is just like the prince in the story right!"

"He sure is…" Just then, the door burst opened and Yi jung walked in.

"Owww… Why is my little princess still awake?"

"Because Omma gave me a bed-time story."

"Now now… it's time for my little princess to sleep, okay? Goodnight!"

"Goodnight appa, omma…"

/ /

In their own bedroom,

"Hey..." Yi jung wrapped his arms around her hips. "so…omeonim is taking Baek Hee tomorrow to Italy…"

"and…?"

Yi Jung descends towards her ears and with a seducing tone, he whispers, "And that means… I will have you all by myself." Ga Eul blushed what he just said. Yi Jung is still proud that he can still make her do this effect. He fell in love with her when they were together, then fell deeper in love with her in the years they were married.

"You are insatiable So Yi Jung!"

"Only with you Ga Eul… Only with you…"

* * *

so that's it! So long for now! anyway.. i'm planning on making another story! (please support lol)


End file.
